Jack's Furry Army
by Earth Star
Summary: With more believers, Jack gains the ability to have animal helpers. Too bad there's no instruction guide for how to manage them.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So, this is a story I've been working on for awhile. There is a bit of a plot for this, but it's mostly an excuse for Jack to be surround by fluffy animals. You guys can expect a chapter around every Saturday-Sunday.

Chapter 1

North whistled as he wrote the final details for his new toy design. "What you think, Phil?" he said as he held up the plans to the yeti. "Should plane have four wings or six?"

Phil stroked his chin and gave a mumble.

"Eight?" North said as he looked back to his design. "Nyet! The be too much-"

Tap! Tap!

North jumped and immediately looked under the desk. "Dingle! You better not be playing under there!" To his shock, he saw no evidence of the elf hiding. Once again, he heard the tapping noise. North looked to Phil, but the yeti was staring straight ahead daze and pointed.

North raised an eyebrow, but then he too became baffled. An snow owl was tapping against his window with its beak. He also noticed the owl was also holding a letter in its beak. North blinked and stroked his beard. An owl carrying a letter? He thought that only happened in that, oh, what was the book series called? The one about the boy wizard? For that matter, North was rather old to be accepted into a wizard school.

Curious, North rose and opened the window. The owl flapped its wings and recompose itself as North leaned against the window ledge. "And what do you have for me?" It was possible the owl was a familiar to a spirit or other sorcerer, but he couldn't think of anyone that used owls.

The snow owl gave a firm "Hoot!" and neatly placed the letter into the Guardian's hands. North studied the letter and he flipped it over. There was no official seal and he sensed no magic coming from it. He then went to his desk, picked up his letter opener and cut into the envelope. North blinked and gave an amused grin as he recognized the handwriting.

He laughed as he looked to Phil who was staring confused. "It is from Jack," he said and read it aloud for the yeti to hear

"Hey, North! Meet me at the Burgess pond tomorrow morning. I could use some help with a problem, Jack."

Phil gave a mumble and pointed to the owl who was still waiting patiently at the window.

North shrugged. "I do not know why he sent owl." He turned and looked to the owl curiously as it still sat at the window. It looked to North like it was waiting for something. Then, it struck North and approached the owl slowly. "Yes, I shall be there and here," it broke a piece of gingerbread cookie and offered it to the owl. "Here is tip for message."

The owl gave a hoot as it took the piece of cookie and hastily took off to fly back out the window. North stroked his beard thoughtfully. Just what had the winter sprite been up to?

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Something was in the Warren. Something new. Bunny raised his ears as he listened carefully for it. It was small and running on four legs? Was it an animal? He sniffed the air and caught the scent of fur and frost.

"Jack?" he muttered as he heard the fast feet approach him. Bunny turned, not sure what to expect and was puzzled when he saw nothing. The Pooka scratched his ears confused until he felt something poke his feet.

He glanced down to see an arctic hare staring back up at him with an envelop in its mouth.

Bunny's eyes narrowed baffled. "Where did ya come from?"

It wasn't the first time an animal had snuck into his Warren, but it was the first time an arctic animal appeared. Bunny always figured they find it too warm for them. The hare then dropped the envelope at Bunny's feet and sat back on its hind legs to silently watch.

When Bunny realized the hare wasn't going anywhere, he gradually reached for the envelope and sliced it opened with his claw. "What the," he muttered as he read it, "Jack sent ya?"

The hare only responded by using its' back leg to scratch at its' ear. Feeling more curious, Bunny read the rest of the letter.

 _Bunny, I kind of have a problem and could use a hand._

 _Meet me at the pond in Burgess tomorrow._

 _Signed,_

 _Jack_

Bunny looked back to the hare and folded his arms. "Don't suppose ya can explain what all of this is about?" The hare still said nothing and twitched its nose at Bunny.

"Fine, I'll be there," Bunny said as he thumped a foot to open a tunnel. "I better give ya lift back up. It's a long way for a little-"

The hare then surprised Bunny by suddenly taking to the air and flew straight into the tunnel. Bunny stared unmoving for a moment as he pondered if he truly saw that or perhaps he had been unknowingly been struck by Sandy's dream sand.

"Flying hare," Bunny said as he rubbed his eyes. "Now, I've seen everythin'."

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Tooth frantically fluttered her wings as she checked her chart. "We need 23 fairies in Germany, 57 in London and 49 in France," she declared as she floated around. "Baby Tooth, we also need 30 fairies in New York, 24 in Toronto. Oh, excuse me, little fox! 85 fairies in-"

Tooth cut herself off as she turned back around and looked down. No, she hadn't imagined it. A white fox was sitting on her floor staring up at her. Tooth looked around expecting someone to come out and claim the creature, but no one appeared.

"Where did you come from?" Tooth said aloud, "and how did you get up here?" Surely the fox hadn't climbed up to the Tooth Palace, unless it was a kitsune, but she didn't sense any magic coming from the creature.

The fox gave a small yip and it was then Baby Tooth flew down to chirp at a letter the fox had tucked underneath its paws.

"Is that for me?" Tooth asked as she kneeled. The fox lifted its paw and wagged its tail as Tooth took and read the letter.

 _Hey Tooth,_

 _I know you're busy, but can you stop by the pond tomorrow?_

 _I need a hand with a problem._

 _Signed,_

 _Jack_

"Jack, sent you?" Tooth asked curiously, "but how? Foxes can't-"

The fox then chose to rise up in the air and flew in a circle before giving a sharp yip. Baby Tooth's jaw dropped as Tooth dropped her letter.

"Oh, my," she said, " so that's how you got up here."

The fox flicked its ears and Tooth couldn't resist the giggle that escaped. "Well, you can tell Jack I'll be there tomorrow, all right?"

The fox yipped again and showed off an aerial somersault before it flew out of the palace. Tooth then frowned as she turned to Baby Tooth. "Did you know about this?"

Out of all her fairies, Baby Tooth was the one that spend time with Jack the most. Perhaps this was some kind of prank Jack had been planning. However, Baby Tooth shook her head and gave the same confused expression.

Tooth grasped her chin. "Guess we'll just have to wait until tomorrow then." Baby Tooth chirped in agreement as the two went back tracking the teeth.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Sandy was practically dancing as he send his wisps of dream sand over the city. He grinned and spun around on his cloud as he watched the children's dreams take shape. He spied a plane, a dinosaur, and a dolphin flying around the sky.

Sandy waved his arm to send more sand to the east where he saw a caribou had been dreamed up and flying towards him. However, Sandy froze as he took a second glance at the creature and saw it was not a golden yellow, but a white caribou.

Sandy frowned as he came to the conclusion this creature was not from his dream sand and it strangely landed on his cloud. Could it one of North's? But he used reindeer for his sleigh, he never recalled him using caribou.

The caribou gave a grunt as it hoofed the cloud and Sandy noticed it wore a container around its neck. Curious, Sandy approached it, opened the container and saw there was a letter inside with his name on it.

What was this? Someone was sending him a letter? The Sandman opened the letter and chuckled silently as he read it.

 _Hey Sandy,_

 _Would you mind coming to my pond tomorrow._

 _I need help with a problem._

 _Signed,_

 _Jack_

So, it was Jack! But where on earth did the boy get a flying caribou? The first thought was North, but it was more likely to picture the man giving Jack a reindeer instead of a caribou. Sandy was awoken from his thoughts as the caribou nudge his shoulder for a reply.

Sandy responded with a nod and the caribou took that as a sign to fly off the cloud. Sandy folded his arms in thought as he watch the caribou fly back to wherever it came from. He was going to have a lot of questions for Jack tomorrow.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Bunny narrowed his eyes as he took a seat on the log next to the pond. "So, let me see if I have this straight," he said as he counted on his paw. "North's message was delivered by an owl, Sandy's by a caribou, Tooth by a fox and mine by a hare?"

"That would seem to be case," North said thoughtfully, "they must be connected to reason Jack called us here."

Sandy nodded in agreement from his seat on the ground next to Tooth. It was early spring and most of the snow had melted, so neither had to sit on cold snow.

"But where on earth did he get animals that can fly?" Tooth said.

"Easier than you might think," Jack said as he landed in a tree branch and waved. "Hey, guys! Thanks for coming."

Before any of the Guardians could speak, the owl landed on Jack's shoulder, the fox nestled into Jack's lap and the caribou landed on the ground with the hare on its back.

North chuckled. "You seem to have army now, Jack."

"Yeah, that's one way of putting it," Jack said as he held the fox in his arms and hopped to the ground. The owl gave a disgruntled "whoo" at being moved, but calmed down as Jack stroked its feathers. "Allow me to introduce you to Rime," Jack said as he pointed to the owl. "The fox here is Vanilla, the hare is Gerta and the caribou is Snowflake."

"Interesting choice of names," Bunny commented as took a closer look at Gerta and stroked her ears.

"Jamie and the kids named them," Jack said with a shrug.

"They're so cute," Tooth said as Vanilla climbed off of Jack onto the ground. "Where did you find them?"

"Um...yeah, that's part a little bit hard to explain," Jack said as he rubbed his neck, "it took a bit of figuring out-Hey! Vanilla! What did I say about annoying Snowflake?!"

The little fox was trying to nip at the caribou's heel and would have gotten kicked if Jack hadn't scooped her up.

"Don't nip if you don't want a hoof to the face," Jack scolded as the fox tilted her head. "Anyway," Jack continued, sounding like a tired parent, "I guess it's because of all the believers I have now, but it seems arctic animals like me a lot more."

Sandy gave a thoughtful nod as he produced an image of a flower slowly growing from the ground and quickly bursting into full bloom.

"More belief does give you more powers," Tooth said as she stroked Snowflake's ears, "so it does make sense you would get new ones."

"So, ya got some pets," Bunny reasoned, "that still doesn't explain how they can fly."

"That's the next bit," Jack said as he rubbed Vanilla's belly, "seems if an animal REALLY likes me, they'll start flying to follow me everywhere."

North laughed. "Ah! They are meant to be your helpers, Jack!" He patted Jack's shoulder. "It is quite normal. If you find someone you bond with, your magic binds them to you so they can help you. Same thing happened with me and yetis. In your case, they start to fly and I imagine they are useful for spreading your snow, da?"

"Yeah," Jack said slowly, "they're not as fast as me, but Rime and Gerda are good as spreading frost. Vanilla can make snowballs with a flick of a tail and Snowflake can summon the wind."

Bunny nodded as he smirked. "So, ya got a furry little army, that's just what we need. Although, they're not regular animals anymore. I'd wager they're now as immortal as you are."

Jack's eyes softened and Rime responded by nuzzling against his cheek. "It's really great, a bit weird, but they're fun to have around."

Tooth, Sandy, North and Bunny exchanged smiles with each other. Jack had tried not to show it, but they all knew how much it meant for Jack to have people around him after being alone for so long. The Guardians had tried their best for Jack to not be lonely anymore, but they each had their roles as Guardians to fulfill and couldn't always be with Jack when they wanted. The idea of Jack having helpers that could fulfill that role was probably the best thing the boy needed.

North smiled as he looked around. "Well, this is wonderful news!" He shrugged. "When your letter said 'problem' I was thinking you were in trouble."

Jack chewed his bottom lip. "Um...no, I do actually have a problem. You guys haven't met Marshmallow yet."

"Marshmallow?" Bunny asked as Jack gave a whistle.

"Come on out, Girl!" Jack called.

The bushes behind the Guardians rustled. Sandy was the first to approached, but jumped back as the head of a polar bear poked out and growled. The other Guardians leaped in alarm.

"Bloody hell!" Bunny exclaimed. "Ya bonded with a polar bear?!"

Jack sighed as he went to bear and patted her nose. "Her name's Marshmallow and it was an accident."

"How do ya accidentally get a polar bear?!" Bunny cried.

Jack gave a sheepish smiled as he ran a hand through his hair. "Well...I was flying through the arctic and saw Marshmallow was trying to get some fish, so I helped her out. You know, for fun."

Marshmallow started to poke her nose into the pocket of Jack's hoodie, but he pushed her nose away. "No, girl. I don't have any food. Anyway, I gave her the fish and thought that was it, but before I knew it, I had a flying polar bear following me."

North nodded as he frowned. "Where are you keeping your animals?"

"And that's my problem!" Jack said as he patted Marshmallow's head. "I was keeping them here at the pond, but it was getting hard to keep Snowflake out of sight. It's almost impossible for Marshmallow."

"Why?" Tooth asked. "Only your believers should be able to see them if they've really bonded with you."

"They're invisible to non-believers," said Jack, "but they can wander off, Snowflake and Marshmallow especially. I've lost count on how many trash cans they've knocked over, or how many dogs have tried to chase Gerda and Vanilla."

Sandy stroked his chin as he created an image of a house with his sand and then sand images of the animals rushing into it.

Jack nodded as Rime flapped her wings. "That's right! I don't have anyplace to put them! I don't really have a 'house' like you guys do. Plus, it's going to warm up really soon and they're not going to like the heat much."

North chuckled. "Is that all? Yetis can make you house to fit all animals at pole. It easy as cake."

Jack relaxed as Snowflake poked his hand for a pat. "That be great, North."

"Hold on," Tooth said gently, "you're going to need more than just a house I think."

Bunny nodded in agreement. "Assuming these critters aren't house broken, they're goin' ta need some trainin'," he glanced to North, "especially ta make sure they don't decide ta chase the elves."

Jack grimaced as he scooped up Gerda into his arms. "Yeah, I can't deny I've had to keep an eye on Vanilla from trying not to bite Gerda. I don't even want to think about what would happen if the elves were left alone with them."

Bunny nodded. "We'll leave the building to North and the yetis, but the rest of us can give ya a hand in training."

Jack smiled as his shoulders relaxed in relief. "Thanks, guys, I- Hey! Marshmallow!"

The bear had snorted as she tried to bury her nose into North's pockets. "What is she wanting?" North asked, unsure how he should handle the situation.

Bunny chuckled "She must smell the candy canes ya keep in your pockets,"

Jack sighed as he gently bopped Marshmallow on the nose. "Bad girl, no begging," he scolded.

The bear growled annoyed, but under Jack's disapproving glare eventually lay down. The boy chuckled and proceed to climb on her back and wrapped her arms around her neck to scratched it.

"She's really just a big push over," Jack commented as Marshmallow growled happily. "She's a big, old softie."

"I believe that's easier for ya ta say, Mate," Bunny replied. "She's not going ta dare ta eat ya."

"I am thinking she especially we keep away from elves," North muttered with an agreeing nod.


	2. Chapter 2

It ended up being a far bigger home than Jack imagined it would be. It wasn't as grandiose as North's workshop, but it had two floors and plenty of open space for his animals to run free. The yetis had shown Jack many different designs, but it was the log cabin that won him over. He didn't need anything big and fancy, and a log cabin suited Jack's personality much more.

North did try to persuade Jack to go with the design of a mini ice castle, but he politely declined. The point of his new home was a place for his animals to roam happily in. He couldn't picture any of his creatures wanting to snuggle up in a giant ice cold throne...well, maybe Rime, she was a little vain. The owl had a habit of sitting on the tallest ledge to gaze down upon the rest of the 'peasants'.

Figuring out what furniture to have was also a bit tricky, however, Bunny and Sandy took over that role. Sandy gathered cushions he placed in various spots for the animals to curl up in, and a giant blue pillow big enough for them and Jack to sleep on together.

The Sandman knew Jack didn't feel comfortable sleeping in a normal bed. For the last few centuries, the boy had always used a nearby tree for a resting spot. Lately though, thanks to his new helpers, Jack had gotten into the habit of them all sleeping together in one big pile.

It seemed to make them feel more reassured they were safe to sleep, especially Gerda. Jack had to admit, it almost felt comforting to feel his back pressed against the large polar bear and to find a critter tucked against the knook of his knees and sides. Rime was the only one who didn't join in, but the owl seemed to take on the role of staying awake and acting as their watchmen while they slept.

Bunny's contributions had been to provide Jack with the basics he needed for a kitchen, which included many bowls of food for his animals. Bunny had silently dug a small tunnel in the floor for Gerda to make use for a burrow. This resulted in Jack teasing that Bunny was playing favorites, to which Bunny didn't seem to deny as he happily watch Gerda check out her new tunnel.

Yet, the Pooka wasn't alone in his favoritism. Tooth brought a couple of perches for Rime to sit on, and salt licks had mysteriously appeared for Snowflake after North had stopped by. Jack didn't mind though, it was like seeing grandparents spoil their grandkids.

It took a whole month, but finally they declared Jack's new home was finished. The winter spirit couldn't hide the happiness from his face. For 300 years, Jack had dealt and had been content with sleeping in trees and calling the pond his home. Now all of that had changed. Not only did he have a family, he had his own home. "

Thanks, guys," Jack said, as he walked around the main room and kept an eye on Vanilla as she tried to poke her nose into Gerda's burrow. "This is exactly what I needed."

North laughed as he patted Jack's shoulder. "No need to thank us, it is honor." Snowflake poked North's hand with his nose to ask for a pat and snorted happily when North did.

Tooth giggled as she looked the place over. "You should have plenty room here."

"I hope so," Jack replied as he scooped Vanilla up to stop bugging Gerda. "Although, if I keep getting more helpers, I'm going to need an ark."

Bunny's raised an eyebrow. "More helpers?"

"Well, yeah, I don't seem to have a choice if an animal decides to bond with me," Jack replied with a shrug.

Bunny snorted. "What do ya mean no choice? All ya have ta do is say 'no'."

"Oh, really?" Jack asked as he held Vanilla up to Bunny's face. "Can you possibly say 'no' to those big eyes." Vanilla seemed to choose that moment to neatly fold her paws together and innocently blink at him.

Bunny didn't seem to waver as he folded his arms and firmly said "No. See, not that hard."

Sandy rolled his eyes as he used his sand to point at Gerda.

Jack frowned and then nodded as he understood the meaning. "Yeah, you're right. I should've used Gerda instead."

North laughed as he ruffled Jack's hair. "Bah! You will be fine! Get as many animals as you need! Worse case we build extension!" North paused as he stroked his chin. "Well, suppose might be trouble if you bond with whale, but may be best to avoid the ocean."

Jack laughed as he happily stroked Vanilla's back. He hoped it wouldn't come to that, but surely at least he wouldn't be bonding with anymore animals for awhile.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Jack knew he was doomed as soon as those big doe like eyes had landed upon him. He tried to pretend he didn't notice, but it was hard to ignore the creature as he continued to press his wet nose into Jack's palm.

It still was possible to ignore the dog, except he chose to whine and out of the corner of Jack's eye he caught the wagging of a tail. He sighed in defeat with a laugh.

"I'm really turning into a softie." He kneeled and gave the large white husky a pat on the hand, which seemed to make the dog's day as he leaned into Jack's hand.

"Bit touched starved, eh?" Jack asked with a half smile. "I know what that's like."

The winter spirit was only passing through New York to give it a gentle snowfall, and had stopped at a bench to catch his breath. He had spotted the dog rummaging through trash cans, and out of pity, Jack let it have the peanut butter cookie he had swipe earlier from North's. He should have known that would have perked the dog's interest in him.

He looked over husky, and could tell right away he was a stray. He was in dire need of a bath, and was too skinny to Jack's liking. There was no sign of a collar on him either. He checked his ears for any marking or tattoos that would indicate he did belonged to someone, but found nothing.

Jack chewed his bottom lip. He already did have enough animals, however he couldn't leave the poor fella on his own, especially when it started to lean into Jack for a cuddle.

"Real affectionate too, aren't you?" Jack replied, and ran a hand through his hair.

He could drop it off at an animal shelter, but he could feel the tingle of the magic that was binding the dog to him.

"Bunny's going to kill me, he hates dogs," Jack told the husky with a laugh as he gently held the husky by his muzzle to look into his eyes. "But you want to come with me?"

The husky barked, and enthusiastically wagged his tail.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." He folded his arms in thought. "So, for a name...how about Balto?" Balto was a famous husky that helped saved children in Nome, Alaska from a diphtheria epidemic by bringing them medicine. It seemed only fitting to name a dog, that was going to be a helper to a Guardian, after another dog that had protected children.

The husky barked, which Jack assumed meant he accepted the name.

"Then let's get you home," Jack said as he took to the air, "so I can give you a good bath and fatten you up a bit." Geez, he was starting to sound like North, wasn't he?

Balto remained still as he tilted his head, and for a moment the boy thought he would need to give his new pet a hand. He was proven wrong as Balto suddenly jumped into the air and joined him on the wind. Balto barked happily as it flew ahead of Jack, and beckoned for his new owner to follow.

"Hey, wait up!" Jack laughed as he flew to catch up. At the rate Jack was going, maybe he really did need at arc.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

"Sit!" Bunny instructed and pointed to the ground for the third time.

Marshmallow growled, and responded with a stubborn glare.

"Look, ya want the treat?" Bunny said as he held up the fish. "Ya got ta earn it! So SIT!"

Marshmallow looked to the fish as if debating it was worth the dignity. After a minute of deciding, Marshmallow sat with a hard thump to the ground.

"Good girl!" Bunny said as he tossed the fish to her. "I just wish CERTAIN other animals were as willing."

Vanilla glanced up from the rock she chose to perch on as she cleaned her paws and turned his back to him.

Bunny rolled his eyes and glanced over to ensure Gerda, Snowflake and Rime weren't getting into trouble. He was starting to wonder if training the animals in his Warren was a good idea.

Rime kept eyeing his googies like they were a meal on wheels, Marshmallow kept wandering off, and he didn't want to know the kind of trouble Vanilla was getting into with his back turned.

Nevertheless, the animals needed training, and Jack had to go to catch some towns up on much needed snowfalls. Given the choice of staying up in the cold, bone numbing North Pole or doing it in his warm Warren, Bunny chose the later.

"Just hope Frostbite gets back soon," Bunny muttered as he watched Snowflake nibbled at some plants. "Kind of pointless if he doesn't see how I'm training…" He trailed off as he suddenly noticed he had a missing member of the animal crew. "Wait a tic, where's Balto-"

BARK!

Bunny jumped as he whirled around. Balto greeted him as he wagged his tail and proudly showed off the stick he found to chew on.

The Pooka snarled. Why, out of all the animals, did Jack had to bond with a dog? Bunny didn't hate them, but didn't change the fact they had a habit of waiting to chase him. Balto hadn't shown any interest yet, still the pooch had a habit of sneaking up on him.

"I know ya do that on purpose," Bunny said as he pointed a finger at him.

Balto then rolled onto his back, hoping for a belly rub with the innocence of a newborn pup.

"That may suck Jack in, but it won't work on me," Bunny told it firmly.

"Bunny! I'm here!" Jack voiced echoed throughout the Warren.

"About time!" Bunny responded as he headed towards the voice. "I was wonderin' what took ya so long…" The words were left forgotten in Bunny's mouth. Jack was sitting on the grass as he dangled his staff at a snow leopard cub who was doing it's best to catch it.

"So," Jack started slowly and gestured to the cub. "This is Blizzard-"

"Jack, no," Bunny said, firmly and he stepped towards them.

"You don't even know what I'm going to say," Jack asked as he continued to dangle his staff in front of the cub.

"I do know and, no, ya can't have a snow leopard!" Bunny said. "Yer were already pushin' it with the polar bear, and the husky I might add."

Jack gave a wince. "I don't have much of a choice, he's already bonded to me." The cub then growled and pounced into Jack's lap.

"Besides," Jack said softly as he stroked the cub's head, "there's no one else to look after him."

Bunny's gaze softened. "His mother…"

"Poachers," Jack said in a dark tone, "I was flying by, and noticed them attacking her and Blizzard. So, I swooped in and had the wind scare them off, but I was too late to save her."

Blizzard purred happily and gave Jack an affectionate lick. "He won't survive on his own, and well, I suppose I could train him to go back into the wild, but I think that would break his heart. Besides, do you really want a flying snow leopard wandering around-"

"Alright, alright, I won't argue," Bunny said. Although, truthfully he knew it was a lost battle the minute the critter had bonded with Jack. "So, ya gonna ta name him Blizzard?"

"Yup," Jack confirmed, as Blizzard hopped out of his lap to explore, "and I promise he should be the last one for a while." He rubbed his neck. "Well, him and Crystal to be precise."

"Crystal?" Bunny said as he glanced around, fearing he was about to see an elephant or some other giant animal appear. "Who's Crystal-"

He was cut off as a group of eggs came running at top speed out of the bushes as if they were fearing their lives. A second later, a white blur darted between Bunny's legs, and successfully tackled one of the eggs to the ground. Bunny blinked as the white blur went still and saw it was an arctic ferret. The critter sniffed over it's prize as the egg instantly went limp and became a normal egg upon capture.

"There you are, Crystal," Jack said as he scooped the ferret up, along with it's prize into his lap. "Was wondering where you ran off to, girl."

Crystal hugged the egg to her chest, making it very clear it was her precious now, and no one could have it.

Bunny sighed as he rubbed his eyes. "And here I was worrying about the owl."


	3. Chapter 3

Jack could feel the steam from the tub of water as he finished filling it up. He sighed as he looked over the small tub. It was likely it was going to take a few baths to clean this mess. North and his yetis hadn't bothered to install a very large bathtub in his new house.

In the past, Jack had often dive into a fresh snowbank or pond if he found he was needing a bath. Granted, since he had the option, Jack had been using it more and only sparingly with his animals.

He did groom them by brushing their fur when need be, and clip their nails, but for the most part his animals were quite good at cleaning themselves...except for today. Jack eyed the large bottles of soap the yetis had given him, which they used for their own fur, before turning to lean against the doorframe.

Jack gave a disapproving glare at the guilty party that sat in front of him. His normal entourage of snowy white animals were currently a collection of every colour in the rainbow. Gerda still seemed to be tempting to brush the bits of dried pink paint from her fur. Vanilla and Balto looked as if they could care less that they were now bright shades of orange and green. Rime fluffed her feathers to be rid of the blue and yellow paint covering his wings and head. Blizzard was chewing on his tail that was now green, and Crystal seemed to care less that she was purple and blue.

They looked as if they had divebombed straight into a rainbow.

"Alright, you guys," Jack scolded with his arms folded and gestured to the tub. "Bath time! Who wants to go first?"

Crystal hissed as she ducked behind the safety of Balto, who gave a growl as the others took a step back.

"Hey, you brought this on yourselves when you decided to go playing on the workfloor, after I told you not to," Jack argued, using a tone he recalled his own mother using when he had gotten into trouble.

Jack should have known to keep a better eye on his animals when he brought them to the workshop, but North insisted they would be fine.

Oh, how wrong he had been. Jack wasn't sure how it happened, except from what the yetis told him, his animals had chased the elves onto the work floor and knocked over a whole shelf full of cans of paint onto themselves. The floor turned into a giant puddle of colours, with all of his animals and some disgruntled elves standing in the middle of it.

The only ones who were still clean were Marshmallow and Snowflake. Thankfully, the big polar bear had been taking a nap out in the snow bank, while Snowflake had been in the stables playing with the reindeer. It would had been triple the mess if they had been involved too.

North had offered to help Jack clean, but the boy insisted he should do it. His pets were his responsibility and therefore he would clean them up. Plus, he felt bad enough for the yetis having to clean up the spilled paint. Besides, from the glares some of the yetis gave Jack, he felt it would be safer to bathe them at his place.

"So, I'll ask again," Jack stated. "Who wants to go first-Hey!"

All his animals tried to make a getaway. Jack wasted no time and leaped for one, but only managed to snag Vanilla. The fox squirmed as Jack scooped her up into his arms and dragged her into the bathroom. Vanilla refused to give up though, and clung to the doorway. Her claws dug into the wood and refused to let go as the boy tugged.

"Oh, come on," Jack exclaimed as he pulled and could see claw marks being left behind. Was she always this strong? "It's not such a big deal!"

He pulled at her, slowly seeing the paws loosening. "The longer you take, the longer this will be-"

Vanilla let go, and Jack found himself flung backwards as he lost his balance. He kept his grip on his pet as he fell into the bathtub. He coughed as he scrambled to sit up, splashing bath water over the tub. Vanilla poke her head through the water and looked up at her owner.

"Okay," Jack said, wiping the wet bangs from his eyes. "We'll both take a bath."

Vanilla hastily jumped out of the tub, shook herself out and dashed out of the door. Jack sighed, letting his arms dropped into the water in defeat.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Thanks mainly to the benefits of bribery, an hour later, Jack had managed to lure Balto into the bath. The dog seem content to chew a bone as he let his owner wash him and scrub the paint out of his fur. Blizzard was a tad more tricky, however, using his favorite ball proved effective to lead him into the tub. The others though, refused to even get near the bathroom or Jack.

The winter sprite grumbled as he finished drying Blizzard off with the towel and slumped onto the floor. "This is going to take years to get done at this rate," Jack muttered as he felt the snow leopard cub paw at him to play.

There was a knock at the door. "Jack, it's me," Tooth called out. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, but it's not exactly tidy," Jack called as he sat up and scooped Blizzard into his lap.

Tooth entered along with a group of her fairies and flashed a smile to Jack, until she saw the state of the room. Jack knew it was a mess. Thanks to chasing his animals around for the last several hours, chairs had been knocked over, bits of food and been spilt from bowls and each animal was peeking at Tooth from their chosen hiding hole.

"Oh, dear," Tooth said as she glanced to Rime who eyed her from the safety of a book shelf. "When North told me what happened, I thought this might be the case."

Jack sighed as he let Blizzard lick his hand. "He told you huh?"

"It was hard not to once I saw the mess on the work floor," Tooth said as she sat next to Jack. "But the yetis have it all of it cleaned up."

Balto came over and nudged Tooth's hand and she responded by stroking one of his ears. "But I take it you haven't had as much progress?"

Jack sighed. "It would go faster if CERTAIN HELPERS would just let me wash them!," Jack called out for his pets to hear. Gerda poked her head out from behind a chest, sneezed and then quickly darted back into her hiding place.

"Great," Jack mumbled. "Even Gerda is being snarky, and she's the quiet one."

Tooth laughed as she patted his shoulder. "How about the girls and I lend you a hand?" Her fairies flew to Jack's side and chittered excitedly. Jack frowned, and kept his hold on Blizzard who was now eyeing them like they were his new toy.

"I appreciate the offer," he replied, "but their my responsibility. I should do this-"

"Jack, it's also my responsibility to take children's teeth, but that didn't stop me from taking help when Pitch stole my fairies right?" Tooth interjected and smiled. "And it's the same case for Bunny, Sandy and North. There's no real reason any of us can't ask for help."

Jack went quiet as he thought. That was true, and he knew the others would lend a hand if he needed it. Yet, a part of him felt he shouldn't get use to relying on that.

"I know you're right," Jack stated as Blizzard started to wiggled. "I guess I'm just more use to doing things on my own even when I don't have to."

"That's understandable," Tooth said softly. "But, even still, there's nothing wrong with asking for help when you need it." She gave a small smile. "It's what family is for right?"

Jack sighed and nodded. Since the battle with Pitch, the Guardians had been making more of an effort to act not just as protectors, but as family to each other. It was nice, but it was still taking a while for Jack to wrap his head around the matter.

"Yeah, that's true-" He was cut off as Blizzard broke free and started to paw and leap at the fairies. The little creatures looked more amused than scared as they fluttered back and forth just out of the cub's reach.

Jack shook his head and he turned to Tooth. "Okay, can you please help me wash these guys? It'll be New Years before I get them all washed at this rate."

Tooth laughed as she rose. "Sure, I'll tackle Rime since cleaning feathers are more my department, and my girls can help with the others."

Jack raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Um...no offense, but aren't the fairies kind of small to help?"

"Yes," Tooth replied, "but that's why they make good bait." She nodded her head to the fairies.

One of them chirp and darted towards Vanilla who was peeking out from under the bookshelf. The fox would have dived back under, but upon spotting the fairy, her ears twitched.

The fairy drew closer, and quickly pulled back when Vanilla pawed at her. Enticed, the fox crawled out of her hiding place and chased after the fairy. Jack covered his mouth and chuckled as the fairy fluttered, keeping up with the game as she lured the fox into the bathroom.

"I suggest you hurry," Tooth advise. "Once she tricks Vanilla into jumping into the bathtub, you'll need to hold her steady to keep her there."

"Thanks!" Jack shouted as he ran to the bathroom. He made it just in time to hear a big splash, and to see a little wet fox staring at him.

"Hey, I warned you about chasing things," Jack scolded as he grabbed the bottle of soap and took hold of Vanilla. "Now, hold still. It'll go a lot faster this way."

Vanilla growled, and held an expression that greatly resembled a pout, which only made Jack laugh harder.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

"Okay," Jack said as he finished drying off Gerda. "That's all of them."

Tooth sighed in relief as she picked up the wet towels. "That's good, I would have to wash these towels for us to do anymore." She looked to Jack and grinned. "Although, with that said, you look like you could use a proper wash yourself."

Jack tilted his head as she glanced into a mirror hanging on the wall. His hair and clothes were both covered in soap suds, and he saw he too had bits of dried paint he needed to scrub out of his hair. He laughed as he ran a hand through his messy hair. "Yeah, guess I could use a bath."

At the moment, Marshmallow entered the cabin and moved towards Jack the second she spotted him.

"Hey, Girl," Jack greeted as the polar bear sniffed him over. "You missed all the fun...Hey, what are you doing-ACK!"

Suddenly, Jack found himself knocked onto the floor and pinned by Marshmallow's paw. The bear grunted as she sniffed the boy's hair, and then stuck out her tongue. Jack cringed, recognizing the signs, but was unable to escape Marshmallow's hold.

He lifted his head at his large pet. "Girl," Jack warned, "don't even think about it- YUCK!" Marshmallow's tongue went right over Jack's hair. He winced as he felt the bear's spit shape his hair into a peak.

He glanced over to Tooth and the fairies for assistance, but every single one seemed too preoccupied at laughing at his misfortune.

Tooth wrapped her arms around herself as she giggled. "This is too cute!"

The other animals seemed to agree as they watched curiously. Jack sighed as he pleaded with the bear as she then moved to lick at Jack's face. "Marshmallow!" Jack whined as he tried to push her off again, but the paw refused to budge. "I don't need a tongue bath."

The bear seemed to disagree as she continued to keep Jack pinned and lick his hair.

"She probably thinks of you as her cub," Tooth said as she tried suppressed her giggles. "She just wants you clean because she loves you."

Jack sighed as the bear tackled his hair again, as he decided that he was going to need a proper bath from all of this 'love' he was receiving.


	4. Chapter 4

Despite it being summer, and Jack had more than enough reason to stay at the North Pole, he still felt the urge to stretch his legs. However, his pets have changed that slightly. Before, he would just merrily let the wind carry him to just about anywhere, but now he had a small army in tow.

Granted, Jack knew if he had to, he could just leave them behind for a few hours, but they deserved to see more than just the North Pole when able. So, Jack decided to take his furry entourage over to the forests in Northern Canadian.

It was still warmer than Jack would have preferred, but not hot enough to be uncomfortable and they wouldn't stay long. Most of his animals decided to wander off and explore except for Balto. The husky refused to leave Jack's side, especially after he saw the boy plant a ball into his pocket for playtime.

Jack wasn't that concerned when with his animals out of sight. All of them could both fly, and like him, had some power over ice or snow. If any creature had attempted to try to hunt or make a meal out of any of them, they would be in for a horrible surprise.

Although, it did cause Jack to contemplate on how to keep better track of where his pets where. Maybe a spell or a tracking device? Some pet owners did put microchips in their dogs or cats' shoulders to find them if they got lost. Maybe North could-

A tug and whine at his sleeve caused Jack to break his train of thought. He chuckled and scratched one of Balto's ears. "Okay, okay, we'll play fetch," he said as he brought out the bright green ball. "You ready, Boy?"

Balto barked, with his end up and wagged his tail happily.

"Alright," Jack said as he tossed the ball up in the air and batted it with his staff. "Go fetch!"

The ball went flying through the trees, and within seconds Balto took to the air to chase after it. Jack grinned and leaned against his staff. "I wonder if he'll break his record this round."

He suddenly heard grumbling behind. Jack jumped slightly and whirled around. His animals did a lot of things, but he knew none of them could grumble. "Who's there?!"

The bushes rustled. Jack held his staff tightly, expecting an attack at any moment...only for a familiar brown furred animal, wearing a vest tumbled out of the bushes.

"Dang it! Stupid tree roots!" the figure shouted as it climbed to it's feet. "This is exactly why I don't live in the woods!"

Jack blinked stunned. "Greg Groundhog?" he asked as he lowered his staff.

The groundhog whirled around, clearly hadn't realized Jack was there until he heard his voice. "Jack! There you are!" Greg said as he yanked some twigs out of his vest. "It's been a pain trying to track you down! I would still be clueless if those wood sprites I ran into hadn't mentioned they saw you fly this way."

Jack rolled his eyes. The Groundhog was one of the few spirits both he and Bunny would fully agree was annoying years before Jack got approached for Guardianship. He was always trying to boss the seasonal spirits around to follow his predictions, nevermind there was no rhyme or reason to them. Why on earth would the weather be predicted depending if Greg saw his shadow or not?

Granted, Jack and Bunny have gotten into arguments when winter was over and when spring started, but both were certain it had nothing to do with the tradition of the Groundhog. Unfortunately, Greg disagreed and wasn't shy about it.

The little groundhog cleared his throat and clapped his paws together. "Well, now that I managed to track you down, we can get down to business."

"And that would be?" Jack asked skeptically as he decided he rather divert his attention to a tree branch and fiddled with its leaves.

Greg narrowed his eyes and stomped his way around Jack so the boy was facing him. "About we need to put an end to this 'we won't listen to Greg' nonsense. You and that rabbit have really put me in a bind and it's about time for it to stop."

Jack laughed. "Put you in a bind?" He shook his head. "You've got to be kidding me. Bunny and I are the ones that have to actually bring in a new season, which takes a lot of energy."

It did too. Jack often need to take a week long nap at least to bring in the the first snowfall to the parts of the world that needed it, and he was certain it wasn't any easier for Bunny for spring.

"All YOU have to do," Jack jested as he poked Greg with the tip of his staff, "is remember to set your alarm and wake up in the morning once a year. How is that hard?"

Greg growled as he shoved Jack's staff aside. "It is hard work! You two don't know what kind of pressure I'm under!" He shook his arm in the arm. "It's bad enough I have to remember to wake up and make the prediction, and then spread word to the other groundhogs to make the same prediction."

"Yeah, sure," Jack muttered, and was sorely tempted to point out that had hardly worked for years seeing how the groundhog in each town seemed to say something different.

"Yeah, it's no laughing matter!" Greg continued. "Like it or not, I have an important job and it's about time you two gave me the respect I deserve! You owe me!"

Jack raised an eyebrow and kneeled to to Greg's level. "And how exactly do I owe you?"

Greg sighed and gave a tired look as he folded his arms over his chest. "Look, things have been getting diccy for me the last few years," he continued. "People have actually been trying to sue me for lying! ME?!"

"Yeah, I did hear about that," Jack said with a smirk, "but it's not serious. From my understanding, it was just a joke."

"I don't care!" Greg snapped. "It's been ruining my image, and I want to nip this stuff in the bud before it goes any further."

"And this involves me how?" Jack asked with an arched eyebrow.

Greg folded his arms and stared at Jack like he was insane. "How do you think, Frosty?" he stomped towards him. "I need both you and the Easter Bunny to listen my predictions, for once, and do what I tell you."

Jack scoff and forced himself not to laugh. "First off, we've been over this, your 'predictions' are no more accurate than tossing a rock and seeing where it falls. Second, you are not, nor have you ever been the boss of me, and it's not starting now."

Greg growled. "Oh, it sure is starting now, buster! Whether you like it or not!"

Jack gave a shrug. "How come you're not talking to Bunny about this?"

"Oh, believe me, I plan to as soon as I can track him down," Greg said, "but you listen to me you little sprite, just because you're a Guardian now doesn't make you better than me."

 _iI didn't need to become a Guardian to get that status_ ,/I Jack thought.

"So, you are going to listen to me," Greg continued as he waved a finger, "or believe me there shall be consequences-"

A soft growl cut the groundhog off. He froze and paled as he turned to come face to face with Balto. The husky growled with his front lowered to the ground, ready to strike the creature like it was a new chew toy.

"Hey, Boy," Jack greeted and pointed to the ball that came rolling to his feet. "Found the ball I see."

Balto barked and then sneezed, which caused a bit of frost to appear on the ground beneath him.

Greg choked as he stepped back in fright. "W-Who or what on earth is this beast?"

"That's my dog, Balto," Jack explained and raised his head.

"A DOG?!" Greg cried as he tried to push Balto's nose away for sniffing him, but it only seemed to increase Balto's determination to stay put. "Since when do you have a dog?!"

"As of a few months ago," Jack explained and then grinned as he raised his head to the sky. "Oh, there you are, Blizzard! Had enough flying?"

"B-Blizzard?" Greg asked, but got his answers and the snow leopard cub landed next to Balto. He started to chew on his tail, until he saw Greg and joined in on the growling. His claws dug into the earth as he took a step forward, causing Greg to fall backwards on this bottom.

"You have a leopard too?!" Greg cried in shock.

"Snow leopard cub," Jack corrected as he moved around to pat Balto and Blizzard's back.

"S-Since when do you have animals?!" Greg snapped.

"I've had them for awhile," Jack said as he sat down right in between Balto and Blizzard. "What's wrong, Greg? Not an animal person?"

"I don't like predators," Greg hissed as he tried to back away. "They always look at me like I'm lunch."

Blizzard choose then to lick his lips, which made Jack wonder if the cub was just doing it to tease Greg.

"W-Why do you need animals anyway?!" Greg snapped as Balto sniffed him. "Aren't you suppose to be a loner?! Get these dumb creatures away from me!"

Jack stiffened slightly at that remark. He was known for being a loner before he became a Guardian, but it was hardly a title he had gained by choice. Add to the fact that Greg had just called his precious pets 'dumb' and he deemed it time for a bit of payback.

"Well, they're useful helpers," Jack continued as he tapped his foot to get some frost to appear. "They help spread snow, let me know if danger is around, but most importantly," he grinned evilly, "they're great for dealing with pests."

Greg twitched at the word and seemed prepared to make a comeback, but was cut off by Balto's growl.

"Get them away from me!" Greg spat as he swatted a paw at them.

"Aw, but Greg, I was looking forward to introducing you to all of them," Jack commented mockingly.

Greg froze and gradually turned his head with his eyes full of fear. "What do you mean ALL of them?!" He pointed a shaky paw. "There's more than two?!"

"Oh, I have a lot more," Jack said as he stood and gave a sharp whistle.

A series of growls, hoots, and other noises echoed throughout the forest. Balto gave a howl as if he was calling to the rest of their 'pack'. Greg's jaw dropped as suddenly Jack's other pets flew and landed right next to Balto and Blizzard. Gerg especially went pale upon seeing Marshmallow who gave a growl and an intrigued sniff to the groundhog.

"O-Okay, Jack," Greg said as he climbed to his feet, but still wobbled. "This has all been very…" he cast a side glance to the animals and gulped "heart attack inducing, but playtime is over."

"Playing?" Jack said and laughed. "Oh, but we haven't played yet. If that's what you want, how about a game of tag?"

"No! Wait!" Gerg cried, raising his arms.

"Okay, guys!" Jack declared as he raised his staff. "Time to play 'catch the groundhog'! First one to snag the guy wins! But no flying ot make it fair!"

"You call this fair?! Arrg!" Greg screamed, as he ran off with as Balto howled and the other animals started their chase.

Jack dropped to the ground laughing as he watch Greg make a beeline for one of the trees. This day turned out to be way better than he expected.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080

When Gerda came flying into the Warren and beckoned for Bunny to follow, he was certain Jack was in trouble. He ran at top speed as he followed Gerda through his tunnels, however, he instantly became confused once he reached the surface.

Jack wasn't in the speck of danger. Truthfully, the merry grin plastered on his face hinted at the opposite. He looked more jolly than North did on Christmas morning.

"Hey, Bunny!" the boy greeted as he took a nut from a small pouch and popped it into his mouth. "Glad you could make it."

Bunny raised an eyebrow, as Gerda leaped and settled into Jack's lap to cuddle. "And what exactly did I make it for?" He shook a finger. "Frostbite, if this is a prank-"

"WATCH IT! THIS IS MY BEST VEST! LEAVE ME ALONE YOU STUPID BIRD!"

Bunny jumped at the voice and whirled around. He stared dumbfounded. All of Jack's animals, except for Gerda, were gathered around the base of a large tree. Each one was either pawing, howling or jumping up to get closer to the branches. Rime seemed to be the exception as she sat on one of the branches and refused to take his eyes off his target that had climbed one of the branches.

Bunny rubbed his eyes to be certain he wasn't seeing things, and he wasn't. A familiar groundhog was currently climbing onto a higher branched and looked like he was running from death itself.

"Is that Greg?" Bunny asked as he pointed, wishing to confirm he wasn't imagining this.

"Yup!" Jack said as he popped in another nut into his mouth. "The one and only."

"Why is he up a tree?" Bunny asked.

Jack smirked. "Well, he tracked me down in tell me that you and I had to 'obey his predictions' from now on because he said so."

Bunny rolled his eyes. "And you told your animals to chase him up a tree?"

"Go away!" Greg wailed as Vanilia tried to nip at his heels.

"Naw," Jack said as he shook his head, "but I think they sensed he was getting on my nerves and started growling at him. Thus, I decided to make a game of tag out of it."

"Except all yer critters are it?"

"You got it!" Jack declared as he scratched Gerda's ears. "Well, minus Gedta. She didn't seem that interested in taking part. So, I sent her to get you."

"And why exactly did ya bother ta do that?" Bunny said as he took a seat.

Jack laughed. "What? And let you miss the opportunity of seeing this?! You would have been begging I took pictures of this at least."

Yeah, Bunny couldn't deny that. He had been wanting to teach the little pest a lesson for a long time.

"Fair enough," Bunny replied, but then frowned. "They're not going to try to eat him if they actually catch him are they?"

"Naw, they know better than that," Jack said, but then quickly wrapped his hands over his mouth, "although Marshmallow may take a nibble at him!"

"I can hear you and that's not funny!" Greg snapped as he clung to the branch for dear life as Marshmallow swiped her paw at him. "I will get you for this, Frost."

"I'm making a prediction," Jack said as he shut his eyes, "and I foresee that never happening!"

Greg growled, but his anger was replaced by fear as the branch broke. The groundhog crashed and before he could move, he got picked up by Snowflake and started to be tossed up into the air like he was a toy.

"Stop! Cut it out, you fuzzbrain!" Greg called as he was fell and was caught by Balto only to be tossed into the air again.

Bunny chuckled as the game of catch continued. "How long are ya goin' ta do this?"

Jack shrugged. "I figured until Greg promises not to ever try to boss you or I around anymore."

"That can take awhile," Bunny replied as he leaned back. "He's a stubborn bloke."

"Yeah, but gives us a show in the meantime," Jack said as he offered his pouch of nuts. "Want a nut?"

Bunny chuckled as he took a nut, popped it into his mouth and sat back to watch the show. He really wished he had brought popcorn for this.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I've been getting a few comments on how some people are having a hard time keeping track of Jack's animals. So, here's a little chart

Snowflake- Caribou

Vanilla- fox

Balto- husky

Rime- snowy owl

Crystal- ferret

Gerda- hare

Marshmallow- Polar Bear

Blizzard- Snow Leopard Cub

Hope this helps.

Chapter 5

Jamie looked around in awe as he and the other kids entered Jack's house. "Wow, this place is a lot bigger than I thought it would be."

Jack laughed as he shut the door and dropped onto one of the pillows on the floor. "Well, what kind of place did you think I would be living in?" he asked as Crystal hopped onto his shoulder. "I needed enough space for my animals."

"Honestly," Cupcake laughed as she petted Snowflake's nose, "I was betting you were living in a giant ice cave."

"I was thinking ice shack myself," Pippa admitted as Balto sniffed her hand for a treat.

"I was more betting with Cupcake," Monty admitted and yelped as Marshmallow poked his back with her nose.

"We just figured you move in with North," Claude replied.

"That or maybe live in North's stables," Caleb said with a smirk.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Nice to know you guys thinking so highly of me," he glanced to Sophie who was currently sitting next to Vanilla and Gerda. "What about you, Soph?"

The girl didn't answer as she giggled and hopped after Gerda. "Bunny! Hop! Hop!"

Jack laughed, not surprised by the answer. He had been eager to show his believers his place. They had met all of his current pets, but they hadn't found the time for them to come visit. They mainly had been waiting for Cupcake, and Pippa to get back from their vacations. Jack figured the kids deserved to see his new home all at once, however, he was glad they were able to do it now before the summer ended. It would have been a lot tricker to find the time once fall came creeping in and Jack had to get ready for winter.

Monty chewed his lower lip as he stepped away from Marshmallow and moved closer to Rime who was preening her feathers. "You really think it's okay to bring Sophie?"

"It's fine," Jamie said with a shrug as he dangled a toy in front of Blizzard. "I told Mom that Sophie was coming with us, and as far as she's concerned we went to the arcade."

"And we'll be back in a couple of hours," Cupcake added. "Don't worry so much, Monty."

The boy sighed. "Sorry, I can't help it, especially after…"

Caleb sighed. "Monty, we've been over this. It was nothing."

"How do we know for sure?" Monty asked as he stroked Rime's wings. "It could be-"

"Um, guys?" Jack asked as he sat and let Vanilla crawl into his lap. "Mind filling me in on what you're debating about?"

The kids went silent as they exchanged uneasy glances to each other. Cupcake shook her head as she leaned against Snowflake. "We might as well tell him."

That only made Jack more suspicious and looked to Jamie for an explanation. The boy rubbed his neck and gave an uncertain frown. "It's nothing, really, but the other day we were in the woods and we saw a shadow."

"A shadow?" Jack asked, now feeling more on edge.

"We didn't get a very good look at it," Pippa added as she approached Jamie's side. "But it seemed to dart behind the trees and then it vanished before we got a clear look."

Jack went silent, slowly letting his fingers glide through Vanilla's fur. "But you're wondering if it's Pitch, right?"

The kids fidgeted, and Jamie nodded. "But I mean, it can't be, right?" he said as he scooted closer to Jack. "Pitch got chased down his hole and can't come out, right?"

"That's what Caleb and I keep saying," Claude said as he sat up and paced. "So, there's no way it can be Pitch again. He's defeated and long gone. We just saw an animal or something. Right, Jack?"

Jack drummed his fingers on his staff. "He isn't gone, exactly. All we did was defeat him and his Nightmares chased him back into his hole in the ground. So, he is still around," he ran a hand through his hair. "Although, it wouldn't surprise me if he eventually manage to get out and is starting to lurk around again."

The Guardians did expect Pitch would crawl out of his hole eventually after he was done licking his wounds. However, Jack didn't think it would be so soon and he couldn't deny he had been worried on what he would do if he saw Pitch again. It took all of the Guardians efforts to put him back in his place. What if Pitch decided to get revenge on Jack when he was alone?

Cupcake rubbed her hands. "So, do you think he'll come after us?"

Jack raised his head, seeing a flicker of fear in the kids' eye. He could worry about himself later, right now he had to focus on his believers.

"Naw," Jack said as he shook his head. "You made it clear you guys aren't scared of him. As long as you continue to believe in that, he can't hurt you. He feeds on fear, remember?" That seemed to relax the kids a bit, but Jamie still seem doubtful.

"But what about you?" Jamie asked. "If Pitch did come back, wouldn't he come after you?"

Jack forced a smile as Crystal started to tug on his sleeve. "Don't you guys worry about me. I can handle, Pitch." He twirled his staff and shot out a snowball. Balto barked and caught the snowball in midair, causing the dog to smack his lips and made the kids laugh.

Jack laughed along side them, glad to feel their joy growing and forgetting their fear. "So, even if Pitch does come back, it's nothing to worry about. Okay?"

Jamie chuckled as he reached out to pat Crystal. "Yeah, okay-Hey, Sophie!"

The little girl giggled as she pulled on Jamie's arm. "Jack, again! Do it again!"

Jack grinned as he rose to his feet. "Oh, you want to see Balto catch more snowballs, Soph?"

Sophie responded by clapping her hands and squealing in delight.

"You hear that, Boy?" Jack called out and position himself to launch more snowballs. "How about you show the kids some of your latest tricks?"

Balto barked, and wagged his tail as he backed up.

"Alright, get ready!" Jack called as he formed another snowball and tossed it into the air. Balto did a backflip and caught the snowball perfectly. The kids clapped and laughed as Balto wagged his tail causing snowflakes to float around in the room. His other animals then joined in attempting to jump and get the snowflakes, although Marshmallow just sat and let the snow land on her tongue.

Jack grinned, still feeling the ping of worry of Pitch, but for the time being he tried to put it aside. Making sure the kids had fun was more important. He was the Guardian of Fun after all. He then chuckled and proceeded to toss Balto another snowball to continue the game.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

There were shadows everything around him. Wherever Jack thought he spotted a speck of light it was consumed by a shadow instantly. All he could smell were smoke and ash that stung his throat. He had no voice to cry out for help, not that there was anyone that could hear. Worst of all, he didn't have his staff to defend himself. Jack didn't want to be here. His mind kept screaming for him to get out of this dark place, but he couldn't. Jack was frozen to the spot, chains keeping him bound there, unable to move as a familiar chuckle echoed throughout room.

"Did you really think you could get away with it, Jack?" Pitch said as he emerged and grappled around his throat. "Did you really believe I wouldn't come back to get you?"

Hoot!

Jack squirmed, and yet he still couldn't find his tongue to speak. Pitch sneered, looking delighted and savoring every moment of his helplessness. He felt something poke at his face.

Hoot! Hoot!

To Jack's horror, Pitch held his staff and twirled it mockingly. "So, then why don't we see how well cold and dark go together-"

HOOT!

Jack awoke, his face full of white feathers, as he gasped for air. His heart beat like a driven drum. Jack gripped his hoodie as Rime folded her wings and perched on his chest. The owl blinked at him with worried eyes as Jack caught his breath.

"R-Rime?" Jack whispered as he saw he was not in a dark room, but back in his house. His heart started to beat normally as he spied his staff still in his hands.

"Hoot?" Rime asked, tilting her head at him.

"M-must have been a nightmare," Jack muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"Hoot!" Rime repeated firmly, demanding an answer.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Jack reassured as he extended a finger to stroke Rime's chest. "I'm okay," Jack reassured the owl as he rubbed his eyes. "I must have dozed off."

Right, now he remembered. After he took the kids home, Jack had gone to North's to let him know what the shadow they saw. North called for a meeting with the other Guardians within minutes, however, it proved fruitless. There was no solid proof if what Jamie and the others saw was actually Pitch or something else.

Tooth pointed out that even if it was Pitch, he shouldn't be strong enough to do a lot of damage. Yet, they still had to be careful. By the end of the meeting, it was decided all they could do was to keep an eye out for anything suspicious, especially around Burgess. It made Jack feel a little better, but he still felt on edge as he flew back home. He was probably going to have to keep his guard up for awhile. Question was though, what was the best way to prepare for Pitch if he managed to sneak up on him?

Jack still found himself pondering this dilemma as he fed his animals and then perched himself on the seat against the window. He only meant to stay there for a few moments, but he must nodded off before he knew it.

"Thanks for waking me up," Jack said with a half smile and shuddered at the memory of the nightmare. "You have great timing." He really didn't want to know how that nightmare was suppose to end.

Rime hooted ass he climbed and hopped onto Jack's shoulder to nuzzle his face. The boy basked in the warmth of the feathers as he glanced over to see his other pets were all currently asleep in their normal pile.

Jack sighed, lazily reaching out to pat Rime. "I guess Pitch coming back as me more rattled than I thought."

"Hoot?" Rimee asked, tilting her head.

"It shouldn't be that big of a deal," Jack said aloud, leaning his head back. "I mean, it's not like I'm alone anymore, right? I got the Guardians with me if there's trouble."

"Hoot!" Rime said, as she puffed up her feathers.

Jack chuckled. "Yeah, and I got you guys too now."

Rime cooed happily as Jack rose to his feet. "Still, knowing Pitch, he'll try to catch me alone, right?" Jack spoke as he started to pace. "So, what do I do about it?" He glanced to Rime. "Suggestions?"

Rimee preen his wing and glanced back to him. "Hoot."

Jack chewed his bottom lip. "I guess, I could go see, Bunny." He ran a hand through his hair

"He has been poking at me to practice proper fighting moves against him." He grasped his chin. "Yeah, that could work, and bet the others would be willingly to help out too." It might not make much of a difference, but at least Jack would feel better prepared for it. Besides, if not Pitch, Jack had been thinking he needed to improve for any possible threat that came his way. It wasn't like Pitch wasn't the only threat for children out there.

"Hoot," Rime said with a nod of approval.

"Yeah, that's what I'll do," Jack said. "Thanks, Rime. You're a good listener."

Rime gave a hoot and then took to the air. The owl flapped around Jack and started to poke her head into his back to push him forward. Jack laughed as he felt the owl try to shove him towards bed.

"Okay, okay, I know 'Nanny'," he teased as he stepped forward. "I'll be good and actually go to bed, this time."

Rime looked pleased and landed on his shoulder with a watchful eye. Jack gently stroke Rime's head as he headed towards pillows where Marshmallow and his other animals slept. They were all sleeping soundly, and saw that Vanilla stole his regular spot. He sighed as he kneeled to scoop her up.

"Alright, time to move over girl," he whispered.

Vanilla yawned and only cracked one eye open as Jack sat and set her next to him. He then reached for his quilt to cover himself as Rime flew off his shoulder to go to her favorite perch to watch them. Once he was under the safety of the blanket, as they did every night, Vanilla yawned and scooted closer so she was tucked against Jack's side. Balto shifted in his sleep so his head rested on top of Jack's knee. At the same moment Gerda and Crystal blinked their eyes and both crawled under the blanket next to Jack. The winter spirit shook his head amused as Blizzard moved closer and Jack hugged him like a teddy bear, which made the cub happy.

"Night, everyone," Jack said as he buried his face into marshmallow's fur and shut his eyes. Before Jack could even count to ten, he found himself falling asleep, but no nightmares came that night.

0808080808080808080808080808080

Sandy had been concerned over his young friend. It didn't take much to see that the talk of Pitch returning was an anxious subject for Jack, not that he blamed him. If there was anyone Pitch would wish revenge on first, he would be the prime target. However, Jack did his best to not let on and seemed reluctant to admit his worry to the other Guardians. Sandy knew from experience that was exactly the state of mind that made it easy for nightmares to slip through his dreamsand.

He had decided to check on Jack that night, while out on his rounds. He had quietly unlocked Jack's door with the magic key North had made for each of the Guardians to keep for emergencies and entered. Rime looked startled and properly would have swoop down at him if Sandy hadn't immediately froze and made clear it was him. Rime slowly folded her wings, tilted her head and then seem to reach the conclusion Sandy was no threat as she returned to her post.

Sandy smiled in amusement and quietly glanced to where Jack slept. He was glad to see Jack was sleeping contently, and every inch of him was being cuddled by a furry body. It astonished Sandy that Jack didn't melt with the extra body heat around him. He stepped closer, examining the peaceful expression on Jack's face.

Gently, Sandy brush the unruly bangs from the boy's eyes. He sensed what he certain was the remains of a nightmare, but it was mostly gone now. No doubt Jack had woken up and it broke its hold on him. Although, for most of it to be gone from his mind so fast, hinted he had found some comfort that calmed him back to sleep.

Sandy glanced back to the watchful Rime and smiled. He had a feeling Jack's quick recovery was thanks to the little feathery guard. Sandy made a note to come back with a special treat just for her. Although, the Sandman had a feeling the owl could care less and the real reward was protecting her precious owner.

Sandy then waved his hands over the group to let his dream sand take over. A dozen dreams appeared instantly. Jack's dream was him playing in the song with Jamie and the other Burgess children, while his animals mostly dreamed of food or receiving praised from Jack, except for Blizzard who gained a dream of a giant ball of yawn. The cub growled happily in his sleep, causing Sandy to chuckled.

He turned, waved a goodbye to Rime and headed back out to door. Jack wouldn't be getting any nightmares tonight, and even if he did, Sandy had a strong feeling their young Guardian was in good hands...or more accurately good paws.


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the summer flew by fast, and before Jack knew it, the leaves of the trees started to change colour. It was fall, which meant winter wasn't far behind and Jack hadn't been this excited since his first winter officially as a Guardian. He couldn't wait to show off his new helpers to his believers. Jamie and the kids had been spreading the word of Jack's new 'furry army' to their friends and had even spread the word on the internet.

Jack could feel the belief growing as children speculated on what his animals would be like or what kind of powers they had. Apparently, some kids were theorizing that Vanilla could make blizzards with a flick of her tail and Marshmallow could create ice with her breath. Both were looking rather smug as he brushed their fur in the morning they were going to head out to spread the first frost.

He rarely took this much care in his appearance, but for this pets the winter spirit wanted them to look their best on their official first day out. If the Guardians had seen Jack, they would probably all teased Jack was acting like a mother who was fussing over her children...and he really couldn't deny that.

Jack was almost ready to head out, when there was a knock at the door. He opened it, and at first thought there was no one until he heard a cough and glanced down.

"Oh, hey, Dingle," Jack greeted. "What's up?"

The little elf gave a merry grin as he waved an envelope. However, the smile vanished as a soft growl came from behind. Jack sighed and placed his foot in front of Blizzard to gently shove him back. "No, Blizzard, you can't chase Dingle today."

The snow leopard cub's ears flicked, but he quietly sat on his paws. Dingle wiped the sweat off his brow, and once again waved the envelope in the air.

"Message from North?" Jack assumed as he took it and tore it open.

 _Jack,_

 _Come to Pole. I have something to show you._

 _Signed,_

 _North_

Jack raised an eyebrow and looked to Dingle suspiciously. "Do you have any idea what North wants to show me?"

The elf shrugged his shoulders.

"Didn't think so," Jack replied. "Alright, tell North I'll be there in an hour."

Dingle gave a salute and wasted no time turning around to head back to the Pole.

Jack scooped up Blizzard to keep him from trying to chase after Dingle and shut the door. "Huh, so North has something for me," he muttered as he scratched under Blizzard's chin. "You got any ideas?"

Blizzard growled and licked at Jack's hand.

"Yeah, didn't think so," Jack replied as he carried Blizzard to finish his brushing.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

"North," Jack called as he entered the office and shut the door behind him. "I'm here, sorry for the wait."

North chuckled as he arose from his desk. "It is fine, Jack," he greeted. "I know you have things to do too-" He paused and pointed to the Jack's hoodie. "What is that moving in your pocket?"

Jack chuckled as he gently patted his front pocket. "It's just Gerda," he explained as he reached in and stroked her head to calm her. "She's been taking naps in my front pocket lately." The little hare had decided to sneak into Jack's pocket right before he was to head out.

North gave an amused grin as he folded his arms over his chest. "And you do not mind carrying her around?"

"Naw, she's not that heavy," Jack replied as he leaned against his staff. "It only becomes a problem when Crystal gets jealous and decided to sleep inside my hood at the same time."

North laughed and then beckon Jack into his office. "Well, let us not dawdle. Come, I have something I am dying to show you."

Jack raised a suspicious eyebrow as he followed and became even more confused after entering. On the desk, sat blueprints and designs sketches of sleighs almost of every size and shape Jack could dream off. He held up a print for a closer look as he scratched his head.

"You're making a new sleigh?" he asked as he put the print back on the table. "Why? I thought your old sleigh worked just fine."

Sure, Bunny had complained it should be updated with seatbelts and maybe it was overdue for a new paint job, but it seemed just fine to Jack.

"It is sleigh," North explained as he tapped the drawing. "But not for me, it is for you to be pulled by Snowflake, Balto and Marshmallow."

Jack froze as his eyes widened. "A-a sleigh for me? Really?!"

"Da, just for you," North replied. "With Snowflake, seem to be perfect fit. Da?"

"I-I'm speechless," Jack muttered as he looked over the plans, not sure what to think or how to responded..

North frowned as he leaned against the desk. "You do not approve of idea?"

"No, no, I love it!" Jack exclaimed as he held up the blueprint. "But, it's already fall and you're going to be busy with getting ready for Christmas soon." He shook his head. "I do love the idea North, but I can't ask you-"

"You are not asking, I am offering," North replied, wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulder. "Think of it as your Christmas present, da?"

Jack chewed his bottom lip in thought _. The animals can fly, but having a sleigh to travel around in would be easier for long distances, especially for the small animals since they wear out faster._

He looked over the blueprints again, feeling less the urge to turn down the tempting offer. "So, you're certain this won't take your time away from getting ready for Christmas?"

"A hundred percent," North confirmed with a nod. He glanced around and whispered. "And truthfully, all yeti want to build it for you. They are currently having arm wrestling contest to decide who gets to work on it."

Jack laughed as he blushed slightly. It was hard to believe that the same yetis that use to keep him out of the workshop, were now chomping at the bite to make Jack his very own sleigh.

"Well, if that's the case," Jack replied as he reached into his pocket to pat the sleeping Gerda. "Can I pick out the colours?"

"Of course!" North replied, holding his hands up in the air. "And I want you to make suggestions, is why I ask you here. This is only basic design and I want you to tell what you would like us to add to it?"

Jack chewed his bottom lip as he glanced over the blueprints. "Well, to start with, maybe the back could have a perch for Rime? And I wouldn't mind a small compartment to keep things for emergencies like blankets and such."

"Da, we can do that," North agreed. "Would also suggest putting emergency map in there." He coughed into his hand. "I know from experience how easy it is to become…"

"Lost?" Jack finished.

"Was going to say 'disoriented'," North said with a slight huff. "And what designs should we paint on? Snowflakes?"

Jack laughed and pointed to the design. "Yeah, snowflakes, and maybe also a polar bear or two on the sides? I think Marshmallow would approve of that."

North chuckled and wrapped an arm around Jack's shoulders. "Phil! Bring in cookies and hot chocolate! We got planning to do!"

At that moment, Gerda poked her head out of the pocket and stared with a questionable look at North.

"Oh, and cabbage for you," the Guardian of Wonder replied and gently poked the hare's nose. "Would not want to forget you."

Gerda flicked her ears and dove back into the pocket. Jack gazed over the plans as he reached inside the pocket to stroke Gerda's years. It was going to be a good winter this year.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack laughed as he and Rime flew across the treetops of the park to spread the frost. He paused in mid-air to glance back at their work so far. "Good job, Rime," Jack said as his owl caught up with him, "but think we need a bit more frost near the pond."

Rime gave a hoot as she swiftly turned and headed to where Jack pointed. Once the owl reached the destination, Rime hovered and started to madly flap her wings to spread her blasts of wind. Within seconds, frost started to appear where when the wind brushed against the ground. It didn't take long for both the grass and the skim of the pond to be iced over.

Jack perched on a tree branch and extended his arm for Rime to him. "Good job," Jack praised as he stroked the owl's head. Rime gave a prideful hoot as Jack glanced over to his other animals at work.

"Let's see, Crystal and Balto should almost be done the north side of the park, and same for Marshmallow and Snowflake on the south side." Jack took to the air again. "Which means I should go check on Vanilla, Blizzard and Gerda. Rime why don't you go gather the others and meet us there?"

Rime gave a hoot as she took to the air and flew to gather his other pets. Jack grinned as the wind guided him close to a playground, and he landed behind the jungle gym.

"Now then," Jack muttered as he glanced around. "Where are-" A brush of fur tickled his toes. He glanced down as he saw Gerda butt her head head against his legs.

"Hey, Girl," Jack cooed as he scooped her up. "Got your job done?"

Gerda flicked her ears to cause some snowflakes to float and land on the nearby monkey bars for an early frost.

Jack laughed as he placed her into his hood. "Good job, now where are the other two?"

A growl cut him off as Blizzard came tumbling down the slide. The cub flipped onto his back and look cutely up at his owner.

"I see you're having fun," Jack said as he kneeled to scratch beneath his chin, "but where's Vanilla?"

Blizzard jumped to his feet and dashed forward, only to paused and beckoned for Jack to follow. The boy raised an eyebrow, briefly confused until his ears caught the sound of children's laughter. Full of curiosity, Jack quietly approached the jungle gym and peeked around the slide.

Near the swings, a pair of girls sat in the snow giggling with glee and Jack saw why. Vanilla was finishing a perfect backflip and caused a mini swirlwind of snowflakes to appear. The smaller girl laughed as she tried to catch the snow with her mittens.

"Do another trick! Do another trick!" the older girl cried as she leaned forward.

Vanilla blinked at the girls, almost looking as if she couldn't comprehend their request, but then she flicked her tail and made a snowball float in the air. The girls ducked as Vanilla lowered her front and had the snowball smash into a nearby tree.

"You can make snowballs too?!" the youngest girl exclaimed delighted. "That's amazing!"

Jack beamed as he felt his centre be filled with the girl's joy. This was the best part of being a Guardian. Vanilla took a moment to clean her paws as the younger girl kneeled closer and looked at the fox in awe.

"She's so pretty," she muttered. "Sally, do you think Mom will let us keep her? She could sleep in our room."

"No, way, Molly!" the older girl said. "You know Mom has bad allergies. Besides, she's a magic fox. I bet she belongs to a witch or something."

"Actually," Jack said as he stepped out. "She's my fox." He grinned madly as the children spun around in the snow and stared wide eyed at him.

"W-who are you?" Sally asked as she wrapped a protective arm around her sister.

Jack gave a friendly grin as he remained where he was and sat in the snow. These kids were clearly taught to be weary of strangers, and last thing he wanted to do was to scare them.

"I'm Jack Frost," he said as he gave a little salute.

"Jack Frost?" Molly asked as she looked on curiously. "You mean the person Mommy says makes it snow enough to close school?"

Jack blinked slightly surprised. So the parents were started to talk more about him too? Guess his hard work was paying off. "Yup, that's me," Jack declared as he twirled his staff. "Mister Snowball himself."

Sally narrowed her eyes suspiciously as Vanilla trotted over to her owner. "Prove it," she dared. "Do some snow magic."

Jack laughed and took a small bow. "As you wish!" He waved his hand and with a flick of his fingers a dozen snowflakes appeared in the air. The girls gasped as Jack blew the snowflakes towards the girls, each one carrying a bit of fun as a couple broke upon touching their noses. Molly squealed as Vanilla leapt in the air to snap at the snowflakes.

Sally laughed. "Okay," she said slowly. "I'm starting to think you're Jack Frost." She then gestured to Vanilla. "But I've never heard you had a fox."

"I got a few pets now actually," Jack explained as he conquered up a snowball to toss in the air like it was a tennis ball. "Want to see?"

"Yeah!" Molly exclaimed as Sally raised a skeptical eyebrow, which Jack took as a challenge.

He tossed the snowball in the air and whistled. "Hey, Blizzard!" he called. "Catch this!" His used a bit of his magic to have the ball hover in the air. The girls stared mesmerized, but they didn't have long to admire the floating ball as it was suddenly snatched by large furry paws.

Blizzard pounced and tumbled onto the ground. He purred happily as he batted the snowball between his paws.

"Aw!" Molly cried. "He's so cute!"

"Is that a snow leopard?!" Sally exclaimed. "I learned about them in school!"

Jack chuckled as he reached over to pat Blizzard's head and the cub responded by leaning happily into his hand. "He is, but he's just a baby." He raised his head and grinned. "Those guys are full grown though," Jack said as he pointed behind the girls.

The girls looked confused until a bark startled them. They turned around to see the rest of Jack's furry entourage had arrived. Sally froze, holding a protective arm around her sister as Marshmallow sat down and sniffed.

"Are they dangerous?" she asked, not daring to move.

"Not these guys," Jack responded as he stood and pushed the bear's nose away from the girls. "Easy girl, you're making them nervous."

Marshmallow growled, but seemed to understand gave as she a yawn and lay out on her side.

"You see," Jack said as Crystal and Gerda climbed up onto Marshmallow's and decided to use her as a pillow. "She wouldn't hurt a fly...well, she might try to eat one, but I promise kids aren't on her menu."

Sally giggled as she pried herself off her sister and climbed up on Marshmallow. "She's like Grandpa's dog," she said as he buried her face into the bear's fur. "But bigger."

Marshmallow opened a lazy eye and shifted slightly to make it easier for the child to grip onto her. Molly seemed to relax and looked to Jack stunned. "And you own ALL of these?"

"Yup," Jack explained as he reached over to scratch Balto around his neck. "They're all my helpers."

"Wow," the girl muttered as she dangled a stick at Blizzard, and caused the cub to respond by pawing at it. Molly giggled. "I can't wait to tell my friends."

Jack puffed up in pride, feeling the belief about him increase just slightly all thanks to his pets.

"Girls!" a woman's voice called out. "It's time to go home!"

"Okay, Mom!" Molly called back.

"Aw, already?" Sally replied with a pout as she slid off Marshmallow's back and was caught by her sister. She looked up to Jack with a hopeful grin. "Can we play with your pets again, Jack?"

"Sure," Jack said as Crystal hopped up on his shoulder. "I'll be dropping by a few times this winter, so you'll have plenty of times to play with them."

Sally's face brightened, as Molly took her hand and waved at him.

"See you later, Jack!" Molly cried. "Take good care of your fluffy animals."

Jack laughed as he rose to his feet. "Well, I say you guys left a good impression." Balto barked happily as he wagged his tail and pawed at a stray snowball.

The snow sprite chuckled. "Yeah, okay, we'll take a game break, but just a short one." He kneeled to pat Balto's head. "We don't want to be late for the meeting at North's."

Each of the animals gave a growl or snarl in agreement as Jack took to the air. "Okay, let's go play a game of hide and seek in the woods near here, although Crystal," he said as he pointed poked a finger at the ferret, "no cheating by hiding in Marshmallow's fur this time."

Crystal nipped Jack's finger in protest, but it only caused her owner to laugh as the rest of the pets followed, except for Rime. For a brief moment, Rime lingered as his eyes caught the sight of a large shadow hovering near a cluster of trees.

"Come on, Rime," Jack bellowed. "Don't lag behind."

The owl gave a hoot as it took one more look at the shadow before catching up to the others. If Rime had turned around, she would have noticed the shadow took the form of a man and was currently looking towards Jack's direction.


	8. Chapter 8

"7...8...9," Jack whispered as he kept his eyes shut, "10!" He opened his eyes and as he fully expected every single one of his animals was out of his sight. "Right then," Jack muttered as he folded his arms. "First, I'll look for Blizzard. He's always hiding-"

Leaves crunched behind him and he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Jack went still, as he kept his staff close.

"Guys?" he asked as he slowly looked around. Jack wanted to believe it was one of his pets playing a trick, but something told him in his gut it was more than that.

He slowly glanced around as he kept his guard up. "Guys," he spoke again, "if this is a prank it's not funny-"

"On the contrary," said a familiar voice that filled Jack with dread. "I think it's hilarious."

A shadow jumped out at him from the bushes. Jack barely dodged it, but a second shadow struck him in the chest. The staff dropped from his hands as he collided back into a tree. The shadow twisted and tied Jack to the trunk as sturdy as rope. Jack struggled to break free as he realized the shadow was in fact nightmare sand.

"Give up, Jack," the spoke voice again as a figure emerged from the shadow of the trees. "I can assure you, I'm not letting you get away anytime soon."

Jack shot a glare as he raised his head. "So, you finally decide to crawl out of your hole, Pitch?"

Pitch smirked as he tucked his hands behind his back and loomed over Jack. "If I were you, I would choose my worlds carefully. You're hardly in a position to insult me." His smirk dropped into a frown. "And I'm overdue to take some proper revenge on you after what you did to me."

"You brought it on yourself," Jack spat. "Did you really think I would stand by and let you hurt the kids?"

"Honestly, I had assumed I had put you out of commission to assist the Guardians," Pitch replied as he stood straight. "A mistake I can assure you I won't make again."

"What are you going to do?" Jack said with a glare. "Kill me?"

"Hardly," Pitch replied cooly. "The Guardians would never leave me alone if I did." He leaned forward. "What I will be doing is giving you a week full of nightmares to ensure you think twice before crossing me again."

Jack squirmed as he tried to get his hands loose. If he could just freeze some of the nightmare sand he could break free. Pitch silently raised an eyebrow and with a flick of his wrist Jack felt the sand around him tightened. He gasped in pain as he felt it squeeze around his ribs.

"Don't even think of attempting to freeze my sand," Pitch explained. "I'm taking extra precautions this time around." He moved in close. "And none of the other Guardians are here to save you."

 _Well, that's just great!_ Jack thought as he tried to keep himself calm. If he stalled long enough he might be able to see an opening for an escape. "Who says I'm alone?" Jack scoffed and winced as the sand tightened its hold around his ribs again.

"Oh, yes, I've seen them. Your little furry army that you've been frolicking with," Pitch scoffed. "Please, your little 'furry helpers' are hardly a threat to me. What are they going to do? Sit and beg?"

Jack's gaze hardened, but he kept quiet. Part of him wished his pets were here to help, but the other part of him was glad they were all currently safe in hiding. He couldn't risk Pitch hurting any of them. He would have to escape on his own. If only he could find a way to escape.

Pitch snapped his fingers, summoning a bit of nightmare sand to appear in his hand. "Now then, I have a perfect nightmare that I crafted just for you."

Pitch chuckled as he approached and Jack stiffened. This was bad. Very Bad...wait, was it his imagination or did that bush just move?

"So, then," Pitch continued. "Shall we get started-"

A deep growl echoed through the forest. Both Jack and Pitch went still as a paw stepped out of the bushes.

"Balto," Jack whispered as the husky stepped into view, but was showing a side the winter spirit had never seen before. Balto was baring his fangs with his ears folded back. He was hunched low as he growled madly like he was ready to tackle an elk.

Pitch raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "Oh, please. Is this mutt suppose to scare me?" He stepped towards Balto, yet it only caused the dog to growl louder. Frost even started to spread from his paws.

"My mistake, Jack," Pitch said as he summoned his scythe into his hand. "First order of business is to take care of your annoying dog. Perhaps I'll make him into a fur coat."

"No!" Jack called as he struggled and cried out as the sand tightened their hold.

Balto remained where he was as Pitch raised his weapon, not looking the least bit afraid. Jack stared fearfully, wishing his dog would run. Suddenly, Balto barked and a white blur flew from the tree tops.

Pitch seemed too engrossed by Balto to even notice the object was making a beeline for him.

"Say goodbye to your mutt, Jack" Pitch continued, with a gleeful grin. "This is the last time you'll-"

"HOOT!"

The white blur struck Pitch in the face. "OW! What?! GET OFF ME!" Pitch screamed as Jack saw familiar wings flap furiously and the creature screeched like a demon.

"Rime!" Jack yelled in relief as he watched the Boogeyman stagger backwards.

White feathers flew as Pitch was forced to drop his weapon in a weak attempt to shield his face. Balto then also attacked and sunk his teeth right into Pitch's right leg. The Boogeyman man cried out in pain, and it took all of Jack's will to suppress his laughter as Pitch let loose every single curse word known to men.

"You vile creatures!" Pitch cried as he tried to swipe at Rime. "I'll kill every single one of you." The owl dodged and stepped aside for Crystal to jump off a branch she had been sitting and bite Pitch's nose. Balto continued his game of tug of war as Vanilla appeared and continued the game on Pitch's other leg.

"And here I was worried about you guys," Jack muttered. A sudden tug on on his pants stole his attention away from the hilarious battle and glanced down.

"Blizzard!" Jack greeted as he saw the young cub was trying to dig his claws into the nightmare sand.

"Sorry," Jack said with a sigh as he tried to wiggle. "These aren't easy to break."

Right on cue, Gerda appeared and hopped onto Jack's lap. She sniffed at the sand and then with a flick of her ears ice formed over the nightmare sand. The ice grew rapidly and creaked until finally it had encased all of the sand binding Jack. With a loud grunt, Jack used every ounce of strength and had never been so happy to hear ice crack.

"YES!" Jack cheered as he rapidly brushed away the remains of the frozen sand. "Gerda, you're so getting extra turnip when we get home."

The hare twitched her nose in response as Jack sprung to his feet. Just as he did so, Pitch managed to seize Rime with one hand and tossed her to the ground. The owl crashed hard and looked dazed as she recollected himself.

"You insolent bird!" Pitch screamed, trying to shake off Vanilla, and Balto while reaching into his sleeve to grab Crystal. "I am going to rip off your feathers and-ACK!"

A white blur cut Pitch off as it flew through the trees and rammed into him. Balto and Vanilla released instantaneously to let Pitch go flying and crash into the thick bushes ahead. The white blur then became still for a moment revealing itself to be Snowflake. Jack saw the caribou was ready to headbutt Pitch again and even caused specks of ice to fly as she hoofed the ground.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side," Jack muttered in amazement. Snowflake was normally so gentle, he had never seen her this furious. Truthfully, it was odd to see all of his animals this furious.

Pitch grumbled as he tried to dig his way out of the bush, but Crystal beat him to it and climbed up his neck to hop off his head to freedom. The ferret took a moment to turn and hiss at him angrily before going to stand by Jack's feet. The other animals didn't take long to join her and efficiently formed a protective circle around the winter spirit.

Jack could only stare in astonishment. For 300 years he had been alone and own his own, but it wasn't like that anymore. He was a Guardian now with not only believers, but his own helpers that wished to protect him. Jack felt a half smile form on his lips. Even though he had known in his head he wasn't alone anymore, it was only now that concept truly sunk in.

The bushes rustled as Pitch crawled out and wobbling madly as he climbed to his knees. "You little pests," Pitch sneered, his face full of rage. "Once I'm through with Jack, I plan to make you all into a fur coat and then-"

Pitch continued his lists of threats of turning his animals into fashion wear, but Jack tuned them out as he saw Marshmallow appear behind Pitch. Not wanting to tip the Boogeyman off, the boy kept silent and watched his bear sniff Pitch. The other animals either copied Jack's action or were too engrossed in growling at Pitch to acknowledge the bear's presence.

Pitch still hadn't even noticed Marshmallow's existence as the bear sniffed him and flicked her ears. He knew that look on her face. She usually only bared her teeth in that manner when she found something to dig her jaw into.

"Marshmallow, what are you thinking?" Jack whispered.

However, his mind put the pieces together as Jack suddenly realized Pitch's posterior was directly in front of the bear's mouth. He covered his hand in his mouth to keep from laughing.

No! Was Marshmallow really going to-

"Why are you laughing?!" Pitch demanded as he climbed to his feet, and somehow not bumping back into Marshmallow.

Jack shook his head and leaned on his staff. "Just wondering, Pitch...how high is your pain tolerance?"

Marshmallow sniffed at Pitch like he was a piece of fish. A smirk almost seem to cross over her lips as she opened her mouth wide.

Pitch raised an eyebrow. "Why are you asking me-"

The shadow man was promptly cut off as Marshmallow chomped down onto her target.

What came next were screams, the largest variety of curse words ever spoken, and Jack crashing to the ground wondering if it was possible to die from laughter.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Jack's laughter rang throughout the forest as both Balto and Blizzard licked his face. "Ha ha! I'm okay, guys! Really!" Balto seemed to have gotten the message and backed off, but Blizzard still continued to tackle Jack's cheek with his tongue.

"Okay, okay, enough," Jack chuckled as he pulled Blizzard off his chest. "You guys saved my butt," he said in a proud tone as he glanced over his pets. "Thanks, don't know what I would have done without you."

Marshmallow growled, batting her head against Jack's cheek. The winter spirit reached out to stroke the bear and saw a piece of black cloth hanging from her mouth. Jack freed the cloth from Marshmallow's jar and dangled it for the other animals to see.

"Is it wrong I'm seriously considering framing this?" he said slyly. "It's not every day you get to see Pitch be bitten right in the-"

"Jack!" Tooth's voice rang out. "Jack, are you here?!"

Jack glanced up, tucking the cloth into his pocket. "I was wondering when they would show up." He rose and saw North's sleigh flying over head, with Tooth and Sandy flying close behind it.

"Over here!" Jack shouted, waving his arms. Rime took it upon herself to fly and swoop towards the Guardians. Once the owl had the Guardians' full attention, she sharply turned around and flew downward to lead them to Jack.

Rime perched herself on a branch hanging over Jack's head seconds before Sandy and Tooth landed. North's sleigh was the last to arrive, and had barely touched the ground before Bunny leaped out of it.

He shook himself, leaning against a tree to catch his breath. "I HATE flyin'! I'll never understand how ya all can stand it without feelin' sick?!"

"Strong stomachs?" Jack joked as he scooped Gerda into his arms.

"Nevermind that," Tooth interjected as she zoomed in closer. "Jack, are you alright?"

"Da," North replied with a nod as he patted Bunny's back. "When you not show up for meeting we got concerned."

"Yeah, we did," Bunny replied as he regained composure and looked over the pets with a suspicious eye. But it looks like ta me were yer all just playin' around."

Jack smirked. He couldn't exactly blame Bunny for assuming. Snowflake and Vanilla were taking naps under a tree, Balto was chewing on a branch, while Blizzard was busy chasing Crystal around. At first glance, it would be easy to assuming he was just goofing off.

"Well, you're half right," Jack explained and held up his hand. "Before you lecture me, we were on our way to the meeting, but then Pitch showed up."

"Pitch?" the group exclaimed in unison.

Sandy created sand images of Pitch attacking Jack with his scythe.

"Yeah, he attacked me," Jack confirmed with a nod and patted Gerda on the head, "and was planning on giving me a dose of his nightmares."

"Oh, no," Tooth cried as she wrapped her arms around Jack. "Are you alright?!"

Bunny growled as North raised his swords. "If that creep did anything I'll-"

"Whoa! Hold it! I'm actually, okay," Jack said as he slipped out of Tooth's hold. "He didn't do a thing to me." The scene re-played in his head and Jack felt another laugh attack coming on.

With this new memory, he wasn't going to be scared of Pitch ever again.

"In fact, I'm fantastic!" He snickered, ignoring the confused expressions on the Guardians as he reached over to give Marshmallow a scratch on her neck. "Man, you guys should have seen it."

"Seen what?" North asked as he drew closer, gradually lowering his swords. "Jack, what are we missing?"

Jack snickered, as for the twentieth time, he re-created the event in his head. "Okay, so Pitch did have me pinned and tied up, but my animals attack him, and showed him no mercy. Vanilla bit his foot, Rime scratched his face, Crystal crawled up his leg as Balto bit into it like it was a chewtoy. It was awesome."

Bunny chuckled. "Okay, Mate, I see where this is goin'."

"But the best part, was what Marshmallow did," Jack said as he stroked her ears. "North, I really want that camera for Christmas."

The Guardians exchanged curious looks, and it was Sandy who gestured for Jack to elaborate.

"Well," Jack said slowly, unable to hold back his giggle. "Let's just say he won't be able to sit down for awhile."

The Guardians were baffled, but then gradually one by one, the meaning would dawn on them. Bunny burst out laughing, North laughed deep from his belly, and Sandy rolled over with laughter as Tooth giggled.

"Jack," Tooth said between laughs. "You don't mean-"

"She bite the great Boogeyman right on the butt!" Jack said, proudly, and looked to Marshmallow. "Tell me girl, did he taste like black licorice?"

Marshmallow growled, which sounded like a "No, but I wished it had."

Sandy snickered as he covered his mouth in silent laughter. He made money symbols with his sand, which Jack knew meant "I would have so paid to see that!"

Bunny laughed as he folded his arms. "Well, think it's safe to assume you at least wounded his pride enough he'll be leavin' ya along for awhile."

"Yes," North agreed as he patted Jack on shoulder. "I do wish we had been with you to help, but," he glanced around to the animals, "I can see we had nothing to worry about."

Balto barked, and wagged his tail when Jack reached over to pat him. "Yeah, and I'm owning these guys a big reward," Jack replied.

"Da!" North said as he started to climb back into his sleigh. "And perhaps your pets could teach my reindeer some tricks."

Jack chuckled as he reached out to pat Snowflake's nose. He looked over his pets and couldn't help, but notice every single one of them carried a smug expression on their face. "I think that could be arranged," he said with his own smirk.

Bunny shook his head. "Yeah, because seeing Jack's influence spreading even further is exactly what we need."

"I'm taking that as a compliment," Jack stated as he joined North in the sleigh.


	9. Chapter 9

The night sky was full of golden figures. There were dolphins diving in and out of the golden sand streams that flew through the sky. Unicorns, boats, and planes flew between the clouds. However, the largest sight was a school of fish that flew around Sandy's cloud and were currently being chased by a delighted Balto.

Jack laughed as he between the sand. "Balto! They're not real fish! YOU CAN'T EAT THEM!"

Balto didn't seem to care as he happily continued to chase and try to bite the fish. However, before long, Vanilla joined in the game and flew alongside the seal.

"You too, Vanilla?" Jack laughed as he glanced back to his other animals. He wasn't surprised to see his other pets were also enjoying the game of trying to catch the flying golden sand.

Sandy didn't seem to mind it, and in truthfully appeared to be encouraging Jack's pets by added a few more golden creatures for them to chase.

Jack grinned as he flew down to join Sandy on his cloud. "Thanks for letting me tag along, Sandy," he said as he leaned against his staff. "My pets really needed a good workout."

Sandy gave a smile before spinning and sending more dreamsand towards the small town below. Jack watched quietly until Balto dashed to the cloud, ran in a circle and promptly curled up in between them.

"Taking a break, Boy?" Jack said as he sat next to him. He raised his head and saw Sandy had his back turned to him. His went quiet as his mind began to ponder on various things.

He wondered what the kids in Burgess were doing. Would Bunny let him help out on the chocolate making this year? What was Pitch doing?

Jack paused on the last thing, a habit he seemed to be doing a lot lately. He hadn't been afraid of Pitch since his attack, especially since whenever he did recall it all he could imagine was Marshmallow biting him and it brought a chuckle to his face.

Yet, he would always find himself thinking about the Boogeyman. It was not going to be the last time they saw him, and there was a high chance if left alone Pitch would slowly try to think of another plan to take down the Guardians.

Jack didn't think Pitch was the type to give up easily, and the man was clearly patient. Heaven knows how many centuries he took to plot his last plan.

They were lucky last time, and Jack just couldn't sit idly and just wait for Pitch to attack again. Still, what should they do? They couldn't kill him, whether they like it or not the world needed fear.

Was there a way to get him to just agree to a truce? Was there was to even make him an alley to the children?

Jack glance back to Sandy. He'd been meaning to talk to someone about it lately, and now seem like best time.

"Hey, Sandy," Jack said as he chewed his bottom lip. "Mind if I poke your brain for a minute?"

Sandy turned back around, and upon seeing the serious expression on the boy's face, he gave a nod. He sat on the cloud and patted the spot next to him.

""Thanks," Jack said as he leaned back and grunted as Balto dropped his head into his lap. He chuckled as he petted the dog's head, and glanced to Sandy.

"You'll probably think I'm crazy, " Jack said, slowly, "but I've been thinking about Pitch."

Sandy titled his head curiously. Jack half expected the little man to look confuse, but instead he gestured for Jack to continue.

"I know he's the big bad boogeyman," Jack replied as he petted Balto, "and he's done a lot of things that aren't easy to forgive, but I kind of feel bad for him." Balto whined for Jack to scratch his ears, and the boy complied.

"I mean, fear isn't really a bad thing," Jack continued, "it does keep kids out danger, and it's actually fun for things like Halloween and haunted houses, you know?"

Sandy nodded in full agreement. He created an image of a pitcher of water and a glass. The sand pitcher poured into the glass and continued to do so until the water poured over.

"Yeah, exactly," Jack said, with a nod. He knew Sandy would understand. "The problem is that Pitch over does it, but I can't help but wonder if part of the reason he does it is because he wants attention and is a bit lonely."

Sandy raised an eyebrow and folded his hands as he created a question mark above his head.

"How do I know?" Jack said and then fingered his fingers into Balto's fur. "He practically told me."

Sandy blinked as he created an image of Jack and Pitch.

"It was when I was in Antarctica," Jack said. "During that whole 'join the dark side speech' he had going...he mentioned he knew what it was like to want a family..to feel like he was cast out."

Sandy patted his hand, and Jack gave a small smile. He never really told the other Guardians the details of what had happened after the failed Easter, except Sandy. It wasn't as if he didn't think they understand, he knew they probably would, but there were still parts of it Jack felt like he was still processing.

But that was why he told Sandy. He was a good listener and sometimes it was exactly what Jack needed.

"Am I crazy to think that he wasn't lying about that?" Jack said. "I mean, I know he could be but...I could see it in his eyes you know?"

Sandy nodded and created an image of a book.

"We can't judge a book by it's cover," Jack translated and he nodded. "So, you agree with me?"

Sandy smiled and gave a nod as he created an image of a hand reaching out.

"You've tried to reach out to him?" Jack said, in a surprise tone. The others never mentioned that, although it was highly possible Sandy never told them either. "I'm guessing you've hadn't had much luck."

Sandy sighed and shook his head as he created a sand image of a lion and a mule.

"Has too much pride and is stubborn as a mule," Jack concluded and nodded. "Sounds about right." He turned his head to check on his animals, and spotted Vanilla and Gerda playfully chasing each other.

"You know, Vanilla and Gerda didn't get along well at first," Jack said as he tilted his head, "but now it's been a year and they're as close as friends can be." He looked back to Sandy. "Kind of amazing how little things over a long period of time can change things, huh?"

Sandy nodded and created another image of Pitch.

"Yeah, be nice if we could find someway to do the same for Pitch," Jack said, "but I doubt he be happy if I suddenly started to visit him. He toss me out the first chance he get."

Still, he felt like the answer was there. There had to be some way of easing Pitch into being a friend...but Jack just had no sweet clue how.

The rest of the evening was spent with Jack and Sandy exchanging ideas, but neither were able to come up with anything they felt would work.

Give him a gift? Pitch would throw or break it instantly. Invite him to a party? No way he show up, and that was if they could convince the other Guardians to invite him in the first place.

In the end, Jack had to take his pets home and said bye to Sandy, both promising they would ponder the idea some more. The answer had to be in there somewhere.

0808080808080808080808080808080

Jack had to admit, he had been skeptical the yeti and North could finish his new sleigh in time for Christmas, but much to his bewilderment, they did. North gave the grand unveiling on the morning of Christmas Eve.

The other Guardians, and all of Jack's pets were gathered in the sleigh barn as the yeti brought out Jack's sleigh that was covered under a sheet.

"Oh, this is so exciting," Tooth cooed as Rime hooted along with her.

Bunny shook his head. "I still don't see why the kid needs his own sleigh," he retorted as an elf held up a tray of eggnog to offer. "Jack and his animals can all fly, it's not like he needs it for transport."

Jack laughed where he sat of laying against Marshmallow like she was a giant pillow. "You're just paranoid I'm going to force you to take a ride in it."

Bunny arched an eyebrow. "Ya sayin' ya wouldn't?"

"No, promises," Jack replied as Marshmallow tried to sniffed the serving elf who gave a yelp in response.

"Enough chit chat," North declared as he proceeded to pick up the sheet. "Let us see Jack's new sleigh." He flung the sheet aside and stood back for all to see.

It was ten times better than Jack imagine. It was a lighter shade of blue than his hooded sweater with large snowflakes painted on the side and black runners. Jack saw various arctic animals had been carved in the back, which seemed to get approving growls and nods from his pets. It wasn't as huge North's sleigh, but it looked big enough to carry a few extra passengers in the back seat.

Everyone remained silent as Jack rose and flew into the front seat. Three levers sat near the bottom where his feet sat, each being a different color of red, blue and yellow. A large button with an image of a globe sat directly in the middle on the wooden bar.

"What are all of these?" Jack asked as he felt Crystal climb up into the seat next to him.

North chuckled. "Press button."

Jack frowned, but did as told. A clicking sounding was heard and slowly, the button sunk into a hole and a small globe popped up in it's place.

Intrigued, Jack ran his hand over the tiny globe and as his his fingers brushed over it, various marks on the map would light up.

"To mark where your believers are," North explained. "Think of it as smaller version of my globe." He then pointed to some of the various levers. "Pull red, and it will create roof to cover in case of rain and snow storm. Blue lever will bright up lantern in front when needing extra light."

Jack nodded and pointed to the third lever. "What's the yellow one?"

North grinned as he leaned over and pulled the said lever. Suddenly, Crystal yelped as the middle of the front seat flipped around and a hole appeared.

"Cup holder for hot chocolate," North said and then pointed to the back. At the same moment, a small perch emerged from the back seat. "Also perch for your little owl." He gave a wink. "As requested by you."

Rime gave a hoot as she flew over and sat right on the perch. She gave a 'hoot' of approval before she started to preen her wing.

Jack smiled as Rime flew to perch on his shoulder. "It's great, North! Thanks," he said as his other animals slowly began to gather around it. "I'm dying to take it out for a spin."

"No reason you can't," North laughed as he held up the reins. "It is Christmas Eve, perfect time to go and test out new sleigh."

Sandy nodded in agreement as he created a sand image of the other Guardians pilling in the sleigh.

Jack grinned as he leaned over. "Yeah, I'll give you guys a ride later." He cast a smirk towards Bunny. "All four of you."

"Not an yer nelly," Bunny stated with a firm frown.

Jack ignored the comment as he beckoned Marshmallow, Snowflake and Balto over to hook them up to the reins. Marshmallow was hooked up first, then Snowflake and finally with Balto in the lead. The dog happily wagged his tail and looked ready to burst through the door.

"Just a sec, Boy," Jack said as he patted his head and looked to his other animals. "Hop on the sleigh guys, but little the smallest ones sit in front with me."

Blizzard leaped into the back sit with Vanilla close behind him. Gerda hopped into the front sit along Crystal, while Rime seemed content to stay on her perch.

Jack did a quick head count as he settled into the front seat. "Okay, looks like everyone is here."

"Jack, wait, here," Tooth said as she lifted up a large basket and placed it in the back of the sleigh. "I know you're going to be riding it for awhile, so I thought you could have a picnic." She tapped the handle. "There are treats for the pets too."

Blizzard growled as he pawed at the basket, but one look from Jack stopped him from doing anymore.

"Thanks, Tooth," Jack said and then looked to the others. "And thanks again, North. I...I don't know how to thank you."

"Bah," North said with a wave of his hand. "Just arrive in morning to celebrate Christmas with us."

"Sure, thing," Jack said as he turned his gaze forward and snapped the reins. "Let's go, Balto!"

The dog howled and swiftly Snowflake and Marshmallow started to pull the sleigh towards the door. The yetis opened the barn doors as the group approached and within seconds Jack was in the air.

"Yahoo!" Jack called as he felt the wind through his hair.

Balto howled along with him as Gerda hopped into his lap. "Let's see how far we can go guys!" Jack cried.

Balto barked in agreement as Jack gestured to the right. This was going to be the best Christmas Eve ever!

080808080808080808080808080808080

Jack finished unhooking Marshmallow from the sleigh and then dropped to the snow on the ground.

"Good work, guys," Jack praised as he watched the animals sniff around and play in the snow.

The last few hours had been some of the best time in Jack's entire life. They flew the sleigh around for hours on end, not caring where they went as long as they were enjoying the fun. Over some towns, Jack would occasionally spy a child looking out their window for North. When it happened, Jack would grin have his sleigh pass just close enough for the child to see.

Whether the children who saw him mistakened him for North or knew it was Jack Frost they were seeing, Jack wasn't sure. Yet, the shock and delighted expressions he caught the glimpses of as they passed were worth the extra effort.

Eventually, Jack could see Balto, Snowflake and Marshmallow were getting tired and knew it was time for a rest. He steered them towards the North where they landed somewhere along the coast of Newfoundland in Canada.

Jack breathed in a happy sigh as he quietly watch Crystal go underneath the sleigh to explore.

"Careful under there," Jack warned. "I don't want you getting caught in whatever gears could be under there."

He then looked to how his other pets were doing. Rime sat on her perch as she watched Blizzard play tag with Balto. Vanilla was busy licking her paws clean at the same time Gerda flopped against her. Marshmallow was currently staring at the ocean waters, probably pondering how many fish she could catch at once.

The thought of food made Jack's stomach growled. "I'm getting a bit hungry," he said aloud. "How about you guys?"

Marshmallow growled, which didn't surprise him since the polar bear was always hungry.

Jack chuckled. "Okay, snack time it is." He gave a grunt as he forced himself to stand up and climb back in the sleigh for the basket Tooth had given him.

"Let's see what we have here," Jack said as he reached inside. "Sandwich for me, dog treat for Balto," he tossed the bone shape biscuit to the husky. "Some chicken for Blizzard and Vanilla." Jack tossed him and laughed as both animals caught them in mid-air. "And for Crystal we got-"

A hissing sound was heard as Crystal jumped into the sleigh and dove into Jack's lap. He jumped, almost dropping the basket from his hand.

"Take it easy, Girl," Jack commented, slightly annoyed. "I'm going as fast as I can."

Crystal hissed again and bared her teeth before diving into Jack's pocket. The boy frowned frowned. "Hey, what's gotten into you-"

A barking like sound caught Jack off guard. He glanced to Balto, assuming it was him, but the dog was still eating his treat. Although, Jack noticed he seemed to be eyeing the sleigh with both his ears and tail wagging.

Curious, Jack set down the basket and peered over the sleigh. Another bark like sound came and he could hear something moving under the sleigh.

Jack picked up his staff as he hopped down on the snow. Crystal gave another hiss, but calmed down as Jack stroked her head.

"You discovered we had a visitor, huh?" Jack asked. He gripped his staff as he kneeled to glance underneath. "Let's just hope it's friendly."

Jack looked within and saw a pair of big brown eyes staring back at him. It didn't attack him out right, so that was a good sign. Yet, it was too dark to make out what exactly he was seeing.

"Um..hi, there fella," Jack greeted. "Want to come out?"

The creature moved and made the bark like sound again, but didn't move from the spot.

"Maybe you're hungry?" Jack said as he rose to snag the basket off the seat. "Let's see what we have here." He rummaged through the items.

"Um...gingerbread cookie?" he offered.

The animal didn't move.

"How about a carrot?"

The animal still didn't movie.

"Well, at least I found Gerda's snack," Jack said as he tossed it to the hare before looking through the basket. "How about...a jar of dried mice?" He glanced up to Rime who was peering over and staring at the jar with hunger in her eyes.

"Must be for you," Jack said as he stuck out his tongue in disgust. He removed the lid and placed it in the sleigh near the owl. "Help, yourself," Jack encouraged.

Rime didn't waste a second to swoop in and start her meal.

"Now then," Jack said as he went through the basket and scratched his head. "I don't got much else," he said as he held up a piece of fish. "Except for a lot of salmon-"

A mouth suddenly surged forward and plucked the fish from his hand. Jack fell backwards, and felt a bit stunned. He heard movement and saw a small face with big eyes and a face full of whiskers.

"A harp seal," Jack said with a laugh. "Now it makes sense."

The seal barked again as it batted Jack's cheek with it's nose. Jack chuckled as he gave the creature a pat. "One sec, I can give you more, but I need to share the fish with the others first."

The seal leaned into Jack's and and looked very content to stay there. An idea then struck Jack.

"You know," Jack said as he looked to the seal and and his other pets. "We could use a good swimmer in our group. Couldn't we guys?"

Balto barked as if he was saying "Course we could! More the merrier!"

Jack smiled as he wrapped an arm around the seal. "Want to join our group?" he asked. "You can be the first seal to fly. How does that sound?"

The seal blinked and tilted its head like it was debating. Jack thought it was going to refuse, however, the seal then sat up and clapped its fins together.

Jack grinned. "Welcome to the group! I'll call you Snowcone!" he greeted. "Although, Bunny is probably going to kill me."

Rime hooted in agreement before deciding to eat the rest of her mice.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Jack didn't travel much longer after he acquired the latest member to his little band of furry assistants. The troupe wandered their way back home to their little home and it didn't take long for Jack, and his pets, to crash in their bed together in one large heap.

Morning came far too soon for Jack's liking, and if it wasn't for Balto's constant pulling on Jack's sleeve he would have remained asleep. Slowly though, his brain reminded him of what day it was and that the Guardians would be waiting for him at North's place.

He gave a chuckle as he gently poked his other sleeping pets.

"Come on, sleepy heads," Jack teased. "I'm sure North will have breakfast for us at his place."

His eyes then landed upon Snowcone. The seal yawned and then flapped his flippers happily.

"I'm going to need to get a pool for you," Jack muttered. "I'm certain I can get the yetis to build you a nice ice pool to play in."

Snowcone barked sounding quite pleased with the idea.

Jack sighed as he looked around the house. "I really am going to need an arc at this rate," he muttered.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080

"Merry Christmas!" Jack called out as he entered the workshop with his animals in tow, except for Snowcone who Jack instructed to wait a moment in the hallway.

The Guardians glanced up from their seats around the Christmas tree and grinned.

"About time," Bunny said as he lowered to scratched Gerda behind her ears. "Was startin' ta wonder if ya slept in and forgot about us."

"No way," Jack said as he pulled up a chair and sat down. "Even if I did sleep in, my pets wouldn't let me forget a chance for them to get extra food."

Marshmallow growled as she lightly bumped her nose against Jack's side.

"Hey, it's true!" Jack argued as he wrapped his arms around the bear's neck to give her a scratch.

"Well then," North said as he clapped his hands. "Let us start with presents." He selected a large box that was half the size of Jack and placed it at his feet.

"My gift was sleigh," North explained, "but this gift is from Phil and other yeti."

Curious, Jack tore off the paper and lifted the lid. He bursted out laughing as he saw the contents and lifted one of them out.

It was a bright red knitted sweater, and it was five times Jack's size. "Thanks, but I think it's a bit big for me."

North laughed. "Not for you," he pointed to the knitted name on the back. "It's for Marshmallow."

Jack frowned as he flipped it over and laughed as he saw the name. He looked back inside the box and saw there were several other sweaters in the box. Each was a different colour and size, and Jack notice each one had one of his pets' names written on them.

Blizzard growled softly as he poked his nose inside the box and tried to paw at the sleeve of Marshmallow's sleeve.

Jack laughed, as he scooped up Blizzard into his lap. "These are great, I'll have to take a photo of these and show the kids."

"Before ya do," Bunny said as he handed Jack a long slender box, "open my gift, Frostbite."

Jack frowned curiously as he let Blizzard tear off the bow and paper. He set the cup on the bow to play with the freed ribbon as he lifted the lid.

"Collars," Jack exclaimed as he lifted a small one up that look liked it would perfectly fit Gerda. He dangled a small snowflake tag that hanged off of it and saw every collar had the exact same tag.

"They're your pets," Bunny said, "so figured we should give them proper collars so everyone knows this."

Jack shot a sideway glance to where he know Snowcone was still waiting and coughed. "Thanks, Bunny, but Um...just one question," Jack asked as he chewed his bottom lip. "Do you have one extra collar?"

Bunny paused and raised an eyebrow. "No, but I could make one...why do ya ask?"

As if on cue, a sudden bark sound was heard as a Snowcone popped his head from around the corner. The seal looked at Jack as he flew in the air, did a somersault and promptly landed between Jack and Bunny's feet.

Snowcone looked up at them with big hopeful like it was saying "Aren't I good? I just learned this!"

None of the Guardians dared to move as they all stared at the animal. "Jack," North gradually asked, as he pointed to the seal. "What is this?"

"Yeah, was getting to that," Jack replied slyly as he moved behind Snowcone. "Guys, I would like you to meet Snowcone. We met him when we made our rest stop." The seal leaned upward and clapped his front fins together in greeting.

Sandy responded with a small wave as Bunny moaned and rubbed his eyes. "JJJaaccckk, I thought we agreed ya had enough pets!"

"I didn't have any oceanic ones," Jack argued as he kneeed and wrapped his arms around Snowcone. "I have to cover all my bases, right?" Snowcone leaned against Jack's body looking quite content.

Bunny sighed as he rubbed his eyes. "We really are going to need an arc at this rate."

"Well," North said with an approving nod, "at least it is not whale."

Jack bursted out laughing as he gave Snowcone a hug. This really was becoming the best Christmas ever.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

After the shock of Jack's latest addition to his pets, the gift giving had continued.

Tooth's present had been new grooming tools for all the animals, along with a free "I will gladly help out with any future baths" promise she had written on a note inside the box.

Sandy's gift had surprisingly been something Jack had always wanted, a portable camera. Upon opening it, Jack blinked at the gift and looked to the Sandman curiously.

"Thanks, but where did you get your hands on this?" he asked. Jack had expected North to give him one or have one of the yetis, but he never thought that would be in Sandy's department.

The Sandman grinned as he created a sand image of dots that were suddenly joined together by a straight line.

"I have connections," was his meaning. He gave a sly grin, which only caused Jack to be even more curious, but decided to drop the subject for now.

Jack then gave his gift to the Guardians, which he fully admitted he had gotten quite a bit of help from the kids. Thanks to Pippa, he had gotten Tooth a mug he had painted himself with flowers. Monty and the twins had helped Jack find a new recipe book of Christmas cookies for North. Jamie found a pair of sunglasses to give Sandy, and for Bunny Jack gave a scarf that he had knitted himself thanks to personal lessons he had received from Cupcake.

Jack blushed slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, they're not super fancy or anything."

Tooth smiled warmly as she looked over her cup. "Oh, Jack, these are perfect! This is adorable."

"Da," North agreed as he flipped through the pages of his books. "There are recipes in here I have not known. Yetis will be happy to bake these."

Bunny chuckled as he wrapped the scarf around his neck. "Yeah, honestly, I've been meanin' ta find more winter clothin' since I'm comin' here more often."

Sandy simply grinned, put on his brand new sunglasses that were as golden as his hair and gave a thumbs up to show he approved.

Jack smiled, and went quiet as he glanced to the camera in his hands. "Well then," he said as he looked back up to the Guardians, "how about the first picture I take is a photo of us all together."

North laughed. "Brillant idea! I can get Phil to take picture."

Jack was about to joke about maybe asking the elves to take the shot when he felt something headbutt into his leg. He glanced down to see Blizzard, Gerda, Vanilla and Crystal all crowding around his feet. He notice the rest of his pets weren't too far off as he looked at him with hopeful eyes.

Jack laughed. "Yeah, you guys will be in the shot too," he said as he scooped Gerda up in his arms, "and later I'm taking a photo of you guys in those sweater."

Rime gave a hoot as if to see "Let see you try" as she flew and landed on Tooth's shoulder. It took a solid ten minutes to get the Guardians and all of the animals in perfect poses, but eventually everyone was exactly where they should be.

Phil mumbled to which Jack could only assume was "Say cheese!" as he took several shots of the group. Jack ended up having two favourite photos from that day. The first one being of everyone smiling in perfect harmony and all looking looking happy as they could be. Yet, Jack's second favorite photo was when Blizzard decided he should chase after an elf, and Vanilla, Crystal and Balto joined it. It caused a domino affect of everyone colliding into each other and falling onto the floor in one large pile.

Jack had bursted out laughing and didn't care Bunny was grumbling every single swear word he knew. However, within seconds the laughter caught on and it didn't take long for the rest of the group to join in. Jack was certain he was never going to forget this Christmas.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: So, for now at least, this is the last chapter. I may eventually write more chapters to this, for now this is where I will end it. Thanks for all for reading, I hope you enjoyed this story.

One more thing, I've noticed some reviewers have gotten into the habit of leaving reviews for me to pass on as messages to other writers that I know. This actually makes me uncomfortable as well for the writers that ask I give the messages to. Therefore, I would greatly appreciate that the comments remain to be about a story itself.

Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 10

Winter was coming to an end soon. As much as Jack was reluctant to admit it, he could feel it in his bones as he did every year. However, he knew there was at least time to give one last good snowfall in Burgess before it was time to let Bunny take over for spring.

He and his pets went all out that night with spreading the snow over the small town, and making certain there was an extra bit of snow for his believers.

Snowcone had fitted perfectly within his group as Jack knew he would. The yetis and North had helped Jack cut out a hole in the ice next to his cottage so the seal could dive in for a swim whenever he wanted. North had even joked about putting in a poor for the seal in his own workshop, although now he seemed to be seriously considering it.

Jack landed on a branch as he gazed over their work on the town. Every roof, car, tree and street was covered with fresh snow. When the sun rose, it should make the place sparkle with the last bit of winter magic before it gave way into spring.

Jack sighed contently before giving a sharp whistle to his pets. "Okay, guys! Time to head out!"

He waited until every furry companion was within his sight and then he took the lead in the air. They didn't have to fly far to where he had parked the sleigh. The high school had proven to be the perfect hiding spot, at least for tonight.

It was currently tucked behind the school building near where the bleachers and soccer field were. The sun was starting to rise up over the clouds, but Jack knew there was no risk of them being seen since it was March break.

He yawned as he rotated his shoulders. "Okay, guys, let's go home-"

"Bark!"

Jack sighed as he turned around in time to see both Balto and Snowcone heading towards the fields.

"GUYS!" Jack called as he flew after them. "Come on!"

His animals refused to listen as they ducked under the stands. However, just as Jack was planning how to get them to come out, a loud growl was heard.

Balto and Snowcone dashed swiftly back out and didn't stop moving until they were standing behind Jack for safety.

Jack stared at them stunned. "Okay...that's a bit weird."

He looked towards the bleachers and debated his options. "Go home, or check out whatever spook you two," Jack muttered.

The logical choice would be to go home...but what if there was something there that could hurt the neighborhood kids?

Clutching his staff, Jack called Marshmallow over before heading over. If there was something dangerous, he wanted the large polar bear for back up.

As he drew closer, Jack was certain he heard movement. He held his breath. "Right, okay, nothing to be scared of-"

A hiss was heard and Jack jumped as he felt something furry ran past his legs.

Jack yelped and spun around, raising his staff, but only to find himself lowering it. He stared at what he saw dumbfounded and started to burst out laughing.

"Aw, man! This is what spooked you two!" Jack called to Balto and Snowcone.

Balto gave an offender snort, but didn't dare move from his spot.

Jack chuckle and glanced back to the creature. "You're good if you can scare Balto, that takes some skill." he folded his arms and tilted his head. "Actually, you're rather cute too."

It was then an idea struck him and with each passing second the smile on Jack's face grew wider and wider. It was perfect and the ideal solution of a problem he had been debating how to solve for the last few months.

"You know what," he told the creature as he kneeled to it. "I think I know someone that you have to meet, but I better clean you up first and give you a decent meal. What do you say?"

Jack wasn't sure if the small animal would agree to the idea, but when he saw it twitch its ear and slowly perch at his feet, he could only assume it was a yes.

Jack scooped it up, and grinned. "You alright if I call you 'Midnight'?"

"Meow."

"I'll take that as a maybe," Jack said as he walked back to his sleigh. He was practically laughing. This was going to be fun.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Pitch was in the middle of debating which book he should re-read, when he felt it. A cold breeze blew through his lair. His face scowled as he shoved the book he was holding back on its shelf. He knew this breeze. There was no mistaking it.

He stomped his way out of his library and into the main chamber where his cages sat. Pitch shot a glare at his intruders.

The polar bear gave a snarl, but went quiet as her owner patted her head. "Easy girl, it's okay." The boy then waved a hand to Pitch. "Hey, Pitch! How's-"

"What are you doing here, Frost?" Pitch snapped as he folded his arms.

Jack dropped his arm to his side and rolled his eyes. "I came to see how you were doing."

"Let me guess," Pitch said with a sneer. "Wanted to check that I was still in my 'hole in the ground'?" He leaned against a wall. "Well, you will be happy to know that I'm hardly in a state to scare any children any time soon. So, go back home and report to your little 'Guardians' that they have nothing to fear from me...at least not yet."

"They didn't send me," Jack said, and it was only then Pitch notice something was tucked within his arms. "I came on my own."

"Why?" Pitch asked in a dry tone.

Pitch would have tossed the annoying brat out, but Marshmallow made of point of baring her teeth. His bottom was still recovering from their last 'encounter' and Pitch would greatly prefer avoiding having to go through that misery again.

"I came to give you something," Jack replied, he then held his arms out and in the dark Pitch saw something black wiggling.

It was small, had furry, pointed ears and a slender tail. It seemed to be missing one eye, but Pitch knew exactly what it was and the meow it gave only confirmed his conclusion.

"A cat?" Pitch replied, waiting for the punchline of this joke.

"Pitch, meet Midnight or at least that's what I've been calling her that last few days." Jack gave a shrug and brought the cat back to his chest. The cat seemed to like the gesture as Pitch heard a soft purring echo within the lair. "You can give her a different name if you want."

This had to be a prank. There was simply no way Frost was serious. "What an earth am I supposed to do with a cat?"

"Play, feed it snacks, let it sleep on your lap," Jack replied as he set Midnight on the ground to explore. "Whatever you normally do with a pet?"

"A PET?!" Pitch gave a laugh that echoed throughout the cavern. "Now I'm certain you are joking?! What would I want with a pet?!"

"Because you're lonely," Jack replied.

Pitch went silent.

"I didn't forget that little chat we had in the arctic," Jack replied as he took a daring step away from Marshmallow. "How you know what it's like to long for a family? To not be alone?"

Pitch twitched, but still said nothing. He had been hoping the boy had forgotten that part.

"Well, I found that after becoming a Guardian, getting Marshmallow and my other pets really helped me. I don't feel lonely anymore, even when the other Guardians are too busy with their own jobs," Jack said as Midnight gave a soft meow. "So, I thought, maybe if you had a pet, you wouldn't be so lonely and maybe even lighten up a little."

"Oh, yes, Jack," Pitch said in a mocking tone. "Clearly, getting me a furball that will scratch my furniture is most definitely the way for me to change and suddenly become heroically good." He shook his head. "You're a bigger fool than I thought." He tucked his hands behind his back.

"Besides, I am hardly lonely." Pitch snapped his fingers and a few Nightmares came to his side. "As you can see, I don't live alone here."

Marshmallow gave a growl, but the beast was hushed as Jack waved a hand at her. Pitch did noticed the cat barely blinked an eye at his Nightmares. That was...slightly curious.

"The Nightmares don't count," Jack replied, "and I doubt they're all that cuddly."

Jack took his staff and shot a blast of ice at Pitch's feet. The Boogeyman didn't move, but his NIghtmares jumped in fright and vanished as fast as they had appeared.

 _I need to give them better training,_ Pitch thought bitterly and then rubbed his eyes. "I'm in no mood for your little games, Frost. Take your two hairballs and leave."

"Marshmallow will come with me," Jack said as he placed Midnight on the floor, "but I'm leaving Midnight here."

The cat meowed as she looked around her surroundings, and then contently started to lick her paws clean.

"Besides, I think she likes it," Jack replied. "She was living under a bleacher when I found her, so she'll consider this place upscale for her."

"And what makes you so certain I won't kill her as soon as you leave?" Pitch said.

"You won't," Jack said, simply.

Pitch scoffed. "You're really a fool, if you think I'm that soft hearted."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Ah, no, you don't understand. I mean as in you couldn't kill her if you tried." He reached over and scratched Midnight's ear. "I've see this cat scare off four yetis while we were at North's place." He gave a smirk. "There's no way you kill her."

Pitch raised an eyebrow and glanced down at the cat. Midnight raised her head and her eyes narrowed almost like she was saying "Yeah, go try. See, if you don't lose a finger."

PItch sighed and decided to continue the debate.

"I won't feed it," Pitch replied.

"Don't have to," Jack replied, "Midnight prefers to hunt for herself anyway. I had to stop her from trying to pounce on the elves."

"I'm not making it a bed."

"She'll find her own, trust me."

"I'm not getting nor cleaning a litter box!"

"Hey, you're lair, but don't blame me if your place starts to stink," Jack said as he turned to leave with Marshmallow close to his side. "Have fun you two!"

"Frost, I'm not keeping this thing!" Pitch snapped. "FROST!"

Jack didn't return, and all Pitch got for a reply was the vanishing sound of footsteps followed by another cold breeze. There was no doubt Jack and his beast of a pet were gone.

Pitch locked eyes with Midnight, who was done cleaning and seemed to be judging if Pitch was worthy of her presence.

"You are leaving," Pitch declared as he reached out to grab her. "So, don't even assume-"

Midnight hissed and swiped her claws at Pitch. His hands would have been cut if he hadn't withdrew it back in time. He caught his breath and then swiftly recollected himself. Pitch glared at Midnight as he calculated the situation.

"I could use my nightmare sand to carry you out of here," he said, cooly. "But you're just going to keep wandering back in here like you own the place, aren't you?"

Midnight meowed, which was enough of a 'Yes' to cause Pitch to sigh deeply.

"Fine, just stay out of my way," Pitch said as he turned on his heel and returned to his library. He picked up his book, and went to sit in his chair, fully planning to forget about the cat by the time he got to page five.

He would have done so, except by the time he reached page three, something landed in his lap. Pitch's eye twitched as he gazed over his book, and saw Midnight was curled up like a ball on top of him.

"Off," Pitch demanded, but the cat refused to move.

"Wonderful," Pitch grumbled. He could shove Midnight off, but it was highly likely the creature would attack in an attempt to stay, and Midnight's claws looked very sharp.

He glanced downward, and then pinched the bridge of his nose, not believing what he was about to do.

"Fine, stay," he mumbled as he returned to his book, "but note this is against my will."

Midnight twitched an ear, and didn't even crack her eye opened as Pitch turned the page. As he got into page ten, he almost forgot about Midnight entirely and barely heard her purr as Pitch started to scratch one of her ears.


End file.
